Craving For Love and Blood
by dmc34ps2
Summary: I've turned into something that would probably hurt her but what will happen if my craving gets out of hand? Spashley!
1. My Feeding

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice cus sometimes i don't like mean comments i know dumb. I may alert you i was watching interview with the vampire and this popped in my mind so yeah well here it is.**

--

Chapter 1:My feeding

As the alcohol rushed through my veins my blood starting heating up with every heat it touched. We walked into a dark alley and intense kissing started. She was giggling while we were having our passion together. Every time she moaned my craving started getting worse and worse i have to taste her so bad. Besides she is my snack for tonight. I move to her neck roughly kissing her as she moans and gasps my hand massages her right breast, squeezing it from time to time. Her moans got louder and her gasps increased. I slightly bit her not fully to open her neck but enough to get her attention.

"Wow you sure bite hard I hope you don't hurt me that much." As she slurred her words my eyes changed to coal black for my craving is about to take its toll.

"I promise this night is a night you will never forget in your life." I smile at her and she giggles and places a sloppy kiss on me. Her tongue moved all over my mouth and slid across my tooth she pulled back startled.

"Ow do you take care of your teeth?" I pull away trying to avoid my hunger but it keeps creeping its way toward my mouth to bite. I look up at the moon and see her sitting on the top of the building waiting for me to take my kill.

_"Whats wrong trying to forget your craving?" _As she said in my mind. I whispered that way the whore won't here me."I don't want to kill her but its getting worse."

_"That's what will happen if you don't take care of your cravings well." _She was right if i didn't take care of my craving soon I could possibly die_."Look into her eyes," _I did as i was told and saw the girl still bleeding from the mouth and trying to wipe it away.

_"Now you see the blood that's what you NEED don't sacrifice yourself because you don't want to kill. That's what we do is kill." _I look up at the building and she waves and disappears into the night. I look back at the girl who is staring at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm gonna go because it looks like you need to think." As she walked away I pulled her back immediately and pushed her against the wall. She whimpered in pain and tried to run but I held her against the wall.

"Like I said this is a night you are never going to forget." I said as I smiled and started kissing her neck. I could here her crying softly and pull back.

"Well since you are crying I cant do what I want to do. So please be quiet for me."

"You're just a bitch who wants to rape me." I clench her neck forcefully and started choking her. She tried to gasp for air while I clenched harder and harder.

"What did you say?" I release my grip a litle bit so she can get enough air to talk.

"Fuck me like you never fucked anyone before." I could tell she was lying because her heart rate sped faster than a calm persons heart rate. I let go of her neck fully then she collapses on the pavement coughing. I crouch and lift her chin for her to look at me.

"I don't want sex from you. I want your blood." I smiled the most evil smile and move to her neck and start opening my mouth.

"I'm sorry." She whispers I didn't know why she said that but before I could pull away my hunger got the best of me. I bite into her neck and starting drinking the warm liquid. Faster and faster my sucking increased. I pull back so she can hear what I have to say for her last seconds of life.

"Don't be sorry. My craving got the best of me." I kiss her on the lips softly and set her down on the pavement and whispered in her ear.

"Just sleep the pain will go away soon I promise." I pull back from her and see her shut her eyes. As I closely heard her heartbeat soon slowing down. Then it stopped no blood trying to rush through her veins, nothing just silence from her. I pull out my camera and take a picture of the motionless body. I got to my Porsche and quickly raced home. As I pull into my driveway I see lights turned on, maybe my little sister is home. I walk to the door and open it. I pull off my black jacket and set it on the couch.

"Well, well, well. You finally satisfied your hunger." I look behind me and see the person that did this to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit my own daughter?"

"I'm _**not**_ your daughter we are_** not **_related in anyway!"

"Okay calm down you accept the girl you put into this world but don't accept the one that put _**you**_ in this world!"

"No." I know I'm suppose to worship him because he made me feel different but still I never wanted to be this way.

"You should go." I walk over to the door and open it. He walks toward the door and leaves on his motorcycle. I close the door and slowly walk upstairs. I think silently saying what he meant in my mind. I enter my room and see the one I brought to this world. She's sleeping but as soon as I take a step closer she awakes and stares at me with gray eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." I walk over to her and kiss her forehead. I could tell she fed herself because her eyes aren't this bright. I try to walk away but she grabs my hand.

"Something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"He came didn't he?" I looked at her like she had no right to speak but I know she could read my mind. She's more talented then most of us and she's developed more and more things that we have never felt before.

"Yeah he came. But nothing big happened. So just forget it." She lets go of my hand and lays on the bed and tries her best to go to sleep. I walk to the bathroom and start taking a shower. I've been thinking alot recently but tonight more than ever.

_**Flashback**_

_**I walked down the alley way trying to rush and get home so I could see her before he does. He caught up with me and shoved me against the wall and quickly bit my neck I try my best to get him off of me but he just wouldn't budge. He backs up and I collapse on the ground. I look up and met his eyes. He has a knife that's when I thought to myself I'm done for. Then he slits his wrist and puts it where my mouth is.**_

_**"Drink this is the only way you could live." I did as I was told and started drinking faster and faster then let go completely. My body starts trembling more and more pain reached to every point of my body. I start gasping for air but nothing is working to get the pain away. Everytime I scream he chuckles a little.**_

_**"Don't worry my darling. All the pain will go away as soon as you turn." He tried to say over my enormous amounts of screaming. Then my heart stopped then I died. I gasp and everything is different the sky the buildings everything. I look up at him and he is smirking.**_

_**"Now all you need to do is feed." He picks me up and puts me in his car. He stops at my house and throws me in there. I walk around the house curiously trying to look for something to feed on. I walk up to a room and see a girl laying in a bed with her eyes closed. I silently walk over to her and she opens her eyes.**_

_**"Hey I was wondering where you were. I was worried about you." She hugs me and kisses my cheek and starts rubbing my back. Then a big gut instinct made me feel nauseous. I started panting more and more while she is just holding me. Her blood running through her neck then I cracked. I bite her neck forcefully, while she gasps I suck hard on her neck.**_

_**"Ashley!!" I pull back from her and see him running toward me. He grabs me and throws me across the room, I whimpered in pain and watch him silently trying to learn from him.**_

_**"Don't try to kill her you should know better!" He walks over to her and gently lays her on the bed. She coughing and gasping.**_

_**"Look what you did now her blood can't go to her neck because you made a big hole. For that **_**you**_** have to change her." He walks to me and gets his knife out. He quickly slits my wrist and we walk back to the struggling body trying to grasp life.**_

_**"Just put your wrist where her mouth is and let her suck. Is that hard?" I shake my head and kneel down and did I was told. She moves her head trying to avoid my wrist.**_

_**"Ah, ah, ah. You want to live right?" She nods her head. "Then drink." She did as she was told and started sucking my wrist. Then she started biting on it which made it hurt more I put on a painful face and he moves my hand away from her mouth. I pull back and quickly stand and just watch her die in front of me. She did exactly what I did then I felt a tear come down my face. Her eyes then changed a little brighter than her old eye color. He walked over to her and slit his wrist and let her drink of his blood. Then when she was through she laid down in the bed and went to sleep.**_

_**"Well since I didn't do this she is yours not mine. Okay?"**_

_**"Okay." He walked out of the room and I walked over to her who was already sleeping then the scar I put on her was gone just her neck with no flaws on it. I leaned down and kissed her hesitantly making sure she didn't feel it, yet she did.**_

_**"It's okay your the one that brought me into this world." She smiled which made me smiled and kissed me softly then went back to bed.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Ever since that night me and her have been feeding on girls. Sometimes together, mostly alone. I've must of been on autopilot because I'm in bed with her and shes cuddling with me. I looked toward my clock and see its 6 AM. Time for the first day of school.

--

**A/N:Yeah there is the first chapter so yeah but i think its kinda crappy but whatever. So please review!!**


	2. Something Weird About Her

****

A/N:Wow! Reviews already dang! I just posted this like last night um here's some answers for the people who are asking questions.

Deluxcookies:Um they actually live like normal people but they have cravings such as blood and they can't control it so yeah.

Eaglesenior:Um in this chapter it will clear everything up so you won't be confused anymore so there's your answer.

But yeah here is the second chapter woot!

--

****

Spencer's POV

It's my first day of school and I've seen it a couple of times but I've never actually been in it. I wake up at 6 and get out of my bed sleepily. I take a quick shower and make my hair straight. I then walk into my closet and pull out a white shirt and blue jeans. I walk downstairs and see that my sisters are eating breakfast.

"Hey, hey, hey look who's up." I smile because that's the oldest sister her name is Christine yes shes full of herself but she likes to make jokes of people.

"Hey sleepy head." There's Kyla shes the same age as me so we _must _have the same classes or else she will cry for me. And the funny thing is shes the only brunette child. I walk over to Christine and give her a hug.

"Someone is affectionate today." She laughs at her little joke while Kyla rolls her eyes. Then my dad walks from down the stairs in a suite. He's found a job in business so he _has _to look professional.

"Good morning girls."

"Morning." We all say at once he chuckles to himself. I drift away and start looking at Kyla's and Christine's outfits for school. Christine was wearing a Slipknot shirt and blue jeans and a studded black belt and shes wearing her hair up in a ponytail, as usual. I look over at Kyla and she is wearing a white shirt that says 'Date me I'm **NOT** single' and blue jeans with a black belt. I can tell Kyla is nervous because her leg is shaking so much. I sit down and eat a piece of toast while my dad is pouring some coffee.

"Well girls how do I look?"

"Um your tie is crooked and your shoes don't match." Christine says without even looking at him. And the funny thing is he actually looked. giggle

"Ha, ha very funny."

"Did he fall for it Ky?" She shook her head and continued eating her Fruit loops.

"No I didn't i just saw something on the floor." He says trying to hide his blush.

"Okay fine." Christine turns around and takes a glance at him. "You look nice all the business women will be like 'Oh my god he's so gorgeous'." She laughs at this while he just smiles. Kyla is pacing in the living room and breathing trying to calm herself down.

"Oh um Spencer?" I look at him snapped out of my staring.

"Yeah?"

"Um Paula called."

"Oh crap the bitch." I look at her while she just hated my mom. I mean yeah she was born from her but she felt like she wasn't her mom. She even told me that when she was born she had a strong feeling that the devil was her mother. I don't know why.

"What did she say?"

"She's coming for you guys."

"Yeah right like I want to go to that creature."

"But she means Spence."

"Why not Ky?"

"She thinks she'll follow in your foot steps."

"Okay she's smoking crack, dope, and heroine."

"But remember she gave up all legal rights to me so she can't come."

"Oh thank the court!" She laughs and goes to the living room to try and calm Kyla down because shes almost about to cry. I sigh and start getting hesitant about my speaking.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Would you accept me and Kyla for being gay?" He looks toward me and smiles.

"You are my girls okay? I'll accept you for anything." I smile and hug him and he kisses me on my forehead.

"Aw look its a Hallmark moment." I look behind me and see Kyla under control and giggling and hugging Christine.

"Okay I'm sorry to ruin this happy moment, but we are about to be late for school." She said it so calmly like it was nothing while Kyla like ran to the car. I kissed dad on the cheek and started running toward the car. We quickly got in and Christine being rushed of course driving like there's no tomorrow.

****

Ashley's POV

I take a quick shower and get ready. She moves a little but not enough to wake up. I smile and walk over to her and lean down and kiss her and continue getting ready. When I get done she gets up and starts walking toward me.

"Do we have to go to school?"

"Um yeah of course."

"But I don't want to!"

"Look Angel it's okay I'm pretty sure we got all classes together." She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck and i put my arms around her waist. She lightly kisses me and goes into her closet which is also mine. There's nothing between us nothing at all we just like to kiss each other and love to be close. A couple of minuetspass and shes fully dressed. Shes wearing black shirt with the words 'Kiss me and you'll like it, touch my boobs you're dead.' She always have shirts like that and shes wearing a black tie, blue jeans and for a belt a tie but she decides to take it off. We go in my car and head off to school.

****

Kyla's POV

We made it to school safely thank god and me and Spencer go to our first period class. We think we arrived early because they're were only like 10 kids in the room. Then then bell rings. We take our seats in the middle of the class and wait for him to say something. A couple minutes later two girls run in so fast.

"No! I thought we made it this time!" Looks like the chick with the tie had her high hopes.

"Damn it!" Well looks like she did too.

"Don't worry girls that was only the 5 minuet warning bell go have a seat."

"Oh thank god!" They both walk toward the end of the class and take a seat. For some reason I feel like I have a huge crush on the girl with the tie. She looks at me and smiles and her eyes are beautiful god now I think I'min love. I look away and just breath.

"What's wrong Ky?"

"Girl in the back super hot!" Did i just say that? She looks back and glances at them. She taps me and I look back with her and they are laughing and waving at us. I turn away and Spencer waves back and laughs.

"I think they like us."

"Well I know I like her."

"Which one?"

"The one with the tie." Spencer looks back once again then turns back.

"She's a cutie."

"More like hot!" Spencer laughs and looks at the teacher looks like he's ready to teach.

"Okay roll call." I look back at the girls and they're whispering then that'swhen I see her tattoo. Its a dragon with a rose coming out of it.

"Spencer Carlin?"

"Here."

"Kyla Carlin?"

"What?"

"Ky whats wrong?"

"May I advise you to watch your tone with me Ms. Carlin."

"Yes sir." I hang my head in shame knowing I was about to be in trouble with a teacher on the first day of school. Spencer writes me a note and passes it to me. Why can't she just talk to me I'm sitting right next to her! I read the note anyway.

__

"What's wrong with you? You seem flustered."

I think about what to write but before I could write it the teacher called out a name and looked my direction.

"Ashley Davies."

"Right here big boy." Most of the class laughed but she giggled and shook her head oh her giggles are cute. I bit my lip nervously hoping she would smile at me. She looked my way, waved and smiled then giggled. I turn around looking bright red.

"Angel Martinez."

"Presentable as acquired for." Wow she must know how to act.

"But it's kinda hard to rip off my shirt this year." I stand corrected the teacher turned red and turn towards the board and started writing something.

"Okay class get into groups of 4." Then everyone chose the people they knew. Me and Spencer were in a group of course and no one else wanted to be with us.

"Hey." Me and Spencer turn around and see Angel and Ashley.

"Looks like no one wants to be with you guys." Ashley smiles at Spencer and stares at her. While Spencer blushes and doesn't break contact with her.

"Which is too bad for them because you guys are HOT!" Ashley rolls her eyes and Angel puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"Um could you guys excuse us me and her just need to talk a little bit." Then they walk away getting ready to talk.

****

Angel's POV

I put my hand on Kyla's shoulder I just want to have her all to me.

"Um could you guys excuse us me and her just need to talk a little bit." Then Ashley grabs my arm pull me toward the back of the class.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that all you can say?"

"Uh yeah." I flip my out of my sight and stare at her.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"What? No! I could never do that because we're like this they think murderers are around the state." Ashley shook her head because she knows I would never tell anybody.

"Okay. So you like her?"

"Um yeah! She's hot."

"Yeah but I like the blonde."

"Yeah she's cute."

"Okay let's go."

We walk back to Spencer and Kyla's table and sit down next to them. Kyla smiles at me and Ashley talks to Spencer.

"So you're taken?"

"What?"

"It says you're taken." I point at her shirt and laugh.

"No just my sister bought this for me."

"Wow." I look away from her then I get a gut instinct a huge one at that I need to feed and its her. I start breathing hard and my heartbeat starts increasing. Then Kyla put her hand on my shoulder and her blood is rushing through her faster than Spencer's.

"You okay?"

"Um i need to go." I get up and run out of the classroom and run into the bathroom. Then Kyla came in.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah i just breath hard from time to time." I turn around and she walks up to me and hugs me and rubbing my back. Then everything that happened when Ashley was acting weird that night this is the same thing that happened. I have to stop my craving.

****

Spencer's POV

"Wow Kyla and Angel have been gone a long time." I look toward Ashley who is thinking hard then her eyes go wide.

"I think I know where they are. Come on." She gets up and grabs my hand and drags me to the bathroom. Before she enters Kyla walks out like shes just been kissed then Ashley walks in and says I'll see you later. Then locks the door me and Kyla walk back to class and while shes smiling to herself I'm thinking there's something weird about her.

--

****

A/N: Okay guys Somewhere around the 5Th or sixTh school starts for me so it's going to be a hectic week but I'll still post so good news for you guys. Bad news it will take a little while to write chapters so I'll do my best to post as much as i can so yeah.


	3. You have to Crave to Love

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys but like i said its going to be a little hectic but good news i get signed out early on Friday so possibly a post on Friday woot! But here's the story i think its confusing but any questions review it!

--

Ashley's POV

As me and Spencer rushed to the bathroom Kyla opened the door and I quickly looked in there and saw that Angel was on her knees. I look back at them and say see you later and close the door and locked it. I go to Angel and she is panting. To me it looks like she fed. I hope she didn't.

"Angel?" Nothing.

"Did you feed on Kyla?" She shakes her head lightly but I don't believe it.

"You better not lie to me."

"How could I lie! Cant you see my eyes aren't bright right now?!" I look closely in her eyes and I can tell she didn't feed so she was telling the truth about that but what she wasn't telling me was she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry okay? I just don't want you to blow our cover."

"Oh all you care about is you trying not to be misjudged because you're different every thing's about you!"

"Don't you dare say that!"

"I just did." She runs away and I'm left standing here like an idiot. Maybe I should go after her but then again when she's mad she tends to get on the defensive side. I hear the bell ring and go to my next class.

****

Spencer's POV

What was Kyla doing in there with Angel for so long?

"So what were you guys doing in there?" She finally looks at me after smiling to herself for so long.

"First we were talking then she said 'I have to tell you something' but before she could say it I kissed her." Then she quickly looked away from me and continued walking. I walk in front of her like she just stole my favorite teddy bear.

"You what?"

"I kissed her."

"Did she kiss back?"

"Yes and she tasted like tangy orange and she used her tongue!" She jumped around like it was Christmas in July. I just looked at her like she was about to commit suicide. Then she stopped and looked at me worried.

"Are you mad?"

"No. How can I be mad at my sister who got kissed by a hot girl?"

"Well that's true." She nods her head and smiles.

"Did she tell you what she needed to tell you after the kiss?"

"No she just said I hear Ashley and Spencer coming please go and I went."

"How could she hear us we were being quite."

"Maybe you were stomping."

"No."

"Oh then I don't know." Then she walks in the classroom and I have a bad instinct that she may be weird or dangerous. The bell rings and we head off to second period. I had art so i just walked down the hallway. Kyla had biology and had to leave me but Christine was in that class so she was good. I sit in the back and I think Angel walked in.

"Ms. Martinez you signed up for art?"

"Looks like it, good job A plus for today." She walked away from the teacher and sat in the back right next to and pulled out her ipod. She cranked it up and started listened to the hard rock pumping through the headphones.

"Okay class." Everyone looked and so did Angel. I looked up but wasn't listening well becasue i was still thinking about weather or not she is dangerous.

"Today you will paint on how you feel right now so pick up your brushes and you have 30 minuets." She walked to her desk and went on her laptop. Angel then closed her eyes and hummed lightly to the music. I started grabbing random colors and just painted crap.

"Angel remove your earphones." She opened her eyes and removed one earphone out and started painting. I could lightly hear the music and just listened to it very closely, but it was faded

__

And the reign will kill us all,

Throw ourselves against the wall

But no on else can see,

The preservation of the martyr in me

"You want to listen to it?" I look at her startled by her and nod while smiling

I took one earpeice and since I was done with my painting I just listened to the strange music.

__

Oh, there are cracks, in the road we lay

But will they ever fill?

The secrets have all gone mad!

This is nothing new,

But would we kill it all?

Fate was all we had

Who needs another mess,

We could start over

Just look me in the eyes

And say I'm wrong

Now there's only emptiness,

But a message to bring

I think we're done

I'm not the only one!

"Okay class time to show us what we made."

"Nice painting." Angel looks at it with confusion. I laugh and look at it.

"Yeah well I was just bored and it didn't turn out good."

"That's okay but like the colors." She smiles and I turn to her and stare at her gray eyes it really stands out with her black hair and white shirt. I smile and look at her painting.

"Wow I like your painting." I was serious it was a girl in a clear box with a spike through her heart and in the right corner you could see a box that looked like it was on her arm that said 'When you leave i will die.' She looks at it and starts shaking her head.

"No I don't think it's that good." I look at her like she just said the cookie monster really eats brownies. **(A/N:My neice said that so blame her for being stupid)** She looks at me with curious gray eyes.

"What?"

"That is a good painting and for only 30 minuets your so talented!"

"Nah...okay maybe." She smiled and just turned off her ipod and put it back in her bag. The teacher walks over to us and looked at my painting and just giggled.

"That looks like my daughter's painting."

"Told you." I look at her confused she didn't tell me anything. She looked at me smiled and hugged me god she so warm.

"Angel nice painting as usual."

"Thanks." She set down the paintbrush and looked at her painting and stares at it. The teacher walks away and looks at other students painting. Angel stops staring at her painting and stares at me. She then looks around to see if the teacher is looking and leans close to me. The lightly kisses me and I kiss back. Wait what am I doing? Kyla kissed her and I'm just kissing her like she didn't god Kyla is going to hate me for this.

****

Angel's POV

Ashley taught me a trick to forget my hunger kiss a girl well i did but that just made my hunger worse. I know what you are thinking two timer no I'm not I tried to get rid of my craving by kissing Kyla didn't work. Kissed Spencer didn't work I need to feed on someone and fast. I pull back and smile quickly then get up and leave. Then as soon as I leave the bell rings i have to hold off my hunger and soon.

--

**A/N: There you go guys the song i used is one of Slipknt songs and its called Psychosocial and it's on their new album All Hope is gone! Buy it comes out on August 26th!**


	4. The Afternoon

****

A/N: I'm so super duper sorry guys but school year starts pretty tough. But expect posts a little late but I'm really trying i am so sorry once again. : (

--

****

Ashley's POV

Another boring day in history we learn the same stuff every year. Why? I don't know why. So don't come asking me for questions. Even though Angel is mad at me I just can't get my mind off of her. How can she do that to me? Spencer does it but it's not as strong as Angel's. I sigh heavily and try to figure out a way to get Angel back. I lay my head on the desk and feel a slight touch.

"Hey you." I flinch at the voice that could be only one person I knew so well and I trusted her so much I even told her my secret to her.

"Hey." She sits down next to me and tries to comfort me because she knows something is wrong.

"What's wrong you seem upset." I look at her like she has no idea.

"Angel?"

"Yeah."

"Well I saw her leave she was walking so you have to guess where she is." When I heard that I knew this was serious all the other times she just ignored me but this time I knew she was pissed. I have to get to her before she just feeds because she's angry.

"Alright I gotta go." I left the class ad went through the whole day nervous to go to my house and see her with bright gray eyes and smiling seductively at me. I try my best to get to my Porsche as fast as I can until someone stops me.

"Hey Ashley!" I look up and see Kyla running toward me.

"What do you want?"

"Where's Angel have you seen her?"

"No maybe you should leave her alone for today she looked a little mad today." I get in my Porsche and smiled at her. She looks down very upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just worried about her."

"Let me tell you this. It's not you it's me she does this from time to time." She looks at me and smiles widely and I return the smile.

"OK." Then she runs off. I'm not sure if it's her but mostly sure it's me.

In 10 minuets I make it to my house and I can't get out I'm just terrified to see her with a little blood on her lips. I get up the courage and exit my car and slowly walk up to the door. I slowly walk up stairs stopping from time to time but continue on anyway. I look at my door and take deep breathes in and out I slowly open the door and see a motionless body on the bed. I quickly walk to the body and see that motionless body is Angel and now I'm trembling with fear. He never liked her he always wanted to hurt her because I take care of her and not him. I mean come on what do you expect a lesbian would do? I pick up the body and she isn't doing anything just laying in my arms motionless. I set her on the bed and face away tears forming in my eyes and about to break down hoping she would come back.

"What's wrong?" I feel a body pressed up against me. I turn around slowly and see her in her concerning face. A tear slides down my cheek and I start to smile. I start kissing her hard and pushing her towards the bed, then her knees hit the mattress and we collapse on the bed together I slide my tongue in her mouth and I make it go all around her mouth. After 10 minuets of making out she pulls away and puts her hands on my face.

"You thought I was gone." I nod my head and look down and she brings me face up and lightly kisses me.

"I'm not going anywhere." I smile and so does she and we kiss each other again. She flips us over that way shes on top and starts kissing my neck. She lightly bit my neck to make sure not to draw blood from me. I gasp and exhale deeply making sure not to moan.

"Wow that's the first time you didn't moan."

"First time for everything." She smiles and starts taking off my shirt as I do the same to her. She kisses my chest and starts to undo my bra and starts kissing my right breast. She takes my nipple in between her teeth and starts biting HARD. I throw my head back and hiss in pain. Now here's the deal painful sex is heaven to us but soft smooth sex, no, takes ten years till the job is done. She was my first and I was her first so we know how to pleasure each other in the right spots. She looks up alarmed and kisses me.

"You okay?" I nod my head slowly and she just kisses me lightly. She lays on the bed indicating me to get on top. I do so and immediately go to her pants. I unbutton slowly teasing her and take it off. I smile to myself and start kissing her thigh and massaging her breast. Shes gasping and breathing heavily and I remove her thong slowly and taking my time getting to her clit. She pulls me up close to her and grips my back really hard. Oh and did I mention she has nails like a fucking tiger. I hiss in pain and knew I had drew blood and could feel my blood run slowly down my back. She kisses me lightly and smiles to herself.

"That's for teasing me." Okay maybe I deserved that because I was being a little mean. She unbuttons my jeans and removes my thong and sits on my thighs. We just stare at each other enjoying each others company. We put our foreheads together and close our eyes and listen to the song that's playing on the radio.

__

You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had.

I can't forget, the times that I was

Lost and depressed from the awful truth

How do you do it?

You're my heroine!

She smiles at the song and lays down on the bed waiting for me to take her. I move me hand and insert one finger in. She throws one hand on my shoulder and the other hand on the bed clenching the covers. I look at her and smile and start moving my finger in and out. Both of her hands clenched harder and my body is on top of hers not removing my hand. Her eyes are closed shut and then it's starts to get mean between us. I insert another finger in and moving it harder and faster and her hand that was on my shoulder is now on my back scratching through the already made cuts. We both scream in pain and start doing it more and more and my cuts are getting bigger while that happened I put three fingers in her and just move it with every muscle I had. She sits on my thighs again with my hand in between her legs and her arms around my neck and and her hands on my back. Her hips start bucking against my hand and its making it go into weird places and making her feel good while she's hurting me with all her might. We're both screaming in pain and pleasure.

"Ashley harder!" I did as I was told and while she was bucking I was fucking. I did it more faster and more harder. Then she screams which I think made the whole house rumble. Her warm cum over-filled my hand and went on to my thighs and some on my bed. Her body went limp then collapsed on the bed. Her eyes were held shut and her hand unclenched my back and the covers. I move to her pussy and lick up all the cum and she moans lightly while I lick her. I pull up to her face and lower myself to her and start kissing her. Then I feel something in between my legs and push hard against me I close my eyes and start moaning. I bite my lip so hard I have a big cut on it. Angel lowers my body on top of her which makes her hand go deeper I moan louder and she starts thrusting her hand harder then I ever did to her. I clench the covers and start moving my hips with her hand. She is sucking my cut on my lip and making it swollen. Then it start to bleed more and shes drinking the blood. After every minuet her hand is thrusting my hands tighten their grip on the covers. I scream louder then Angels scream and collapse on top of her We both reached our breaking point and start panting harder than a track runner. I move to the side of her and look at the clock and it read 6:35 P.M.

"Wow."

"What?"

"We've had sex for three hours."

"We could have gone longer if we took our time."

"Would've been a waste of time then." She smiles and laughs and starts to get up but shakes a little trying to stand.

"Wow I fucked you _that _hard."

"Shut up. I'm going to take a shower you want to join me?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minuet." She moves toward me and grabs my hand and puts it on her left breast.

"Okay now I'm ready." She smiles and kisses me I really think I'm falling for Angel but I also like Spencer too. God this is going to be hard.

****

--

A/N: There you go guys i hope i redeemed myself for the first sex scene of the story. There you guys go one sex scene down plenty more to come. And the song used for the little break is My heroine by Silverstein.


	5. Finding Out

****

A/N:Okay you guys the reason why this post so late because had to get ahead for you guys and I can say I'm halfway through it so there you go. And for Palexiot um thank you for your honesty and later in the chapters something will get cleared up between Angel and Ashley so you can wait for other chapters can't you? Another reason for that in this story the vampires in here have a lot of love for each other but it means nothing. So thanks for your honesty and hope I didn't lose you as a reader. Here you go guys your story!!

--

****

Christine's POV

We arrive at the house after the first day of school and I walk in the kitchen, and see dad with the bitch herself.

"What happened state prison kicked you out?" Spencer and Kyla walk behind me and stay behind me I was like their guardian.

"You better watch what you say around me."

"Or what? You'll hit me like you always did in front of Spencer and Kyla." I look at her with my bright gray eyes about to hit her for being such a retard.

"Don't you ever say that in front of them they're capable to _have _a future."

"Yeah I guess me and you have no futures."

"Don't make me hit you."

"Do it."

"Christine not today please not today." I hear Spencer say to my left, and look at the wicked witch and walk away. Spencer and Kyla followed and looked at her like a parasite. I open my door and throw my stuff around the room, while Spencer and Kyla watched. They always saw me like this when we were younger but I never threw anything at them just the walls. I always cried when I was done just tired of her thinking she can do anything she wants with me. I went to the bathroom and punched the wall hard and my knuckles had cuts on them. Spencer and Kyla walked behind me and started hugging me to make me calm down. I looked at the mirror and I started crying tired of feeling all the pain she caused me. Blood started gushing out from my knuckles and dropping in the sink. I just have to get out of here before she ruins my life fully.

****

Spencer's POV

One minuet she's happy the next minuet shes crying and already punching walls. Mom always threatened her but one time she threatened her so much she just cracked.

__

**Flashback 3 years ago**

**It was Christine's birthday and she arrived from school and saw me and Kyla with our presents to her.**

**"What are you guys doing?"**

**"Here." Me and Kyla both say at the same time and give her the presents. She opened mine first and saw she had a iPod with the words Slipknot all over it. She smiles and hugs me. Then opens Kyla's gift she received a shirt with the words "Best sister in the world" She chuckles and gives Kyla a kiss on the cheek Then the door swung open.**

**"Happy birthday Christine!" Dad said with a big smile on his face and hugged Christine then went into the kitchen. She smiled and started to sighing a lot.**

**"What's wrong?" Kyla asked with her confused eyes.**

**"Nothing I just hope mom has a late shift." She says and walks up the stairs and goes to her room. A couple of hours later me, Kyla, and Christine are in the living room watching t.v, then we heard the door slam shut. Christine flinched at the noise.**

**"Spencer! Get over here!" I totally forgot that I got in trouble with the principle for hitting a girl that called me stuck up. Mom marched into the living room and was about to grab me but before she could Christine stood in front of me protecting me.**

**"Move this doesn't concern you."**

**"But it concerns Spence." Christine says boldly and took a step closer to mom. Mom then slaps Christine in the face causing her to fall to the ground.**

**"You dare stand up like that?"**

**"Well you being a bitch it's so easy." Christine smiles at this and me and Kyla watch shocked at what she just said. Mom then punched her a then kicked her. Kyla winced at the pain that was being directly towards Christine. She gets up and stares hard at mom. Bloody lip, red mark on the side of her face, and the bruised rib cage when her shirt was lifted up. Mom then grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall.**

**"You want to stand up to me NOW?!" Christine then started to breath heavily then punched and slapped mom in the face and she pulled back shocked at what she did. Mom then grabbed her then went upstairs. A couple of minuets pass and mom is walking down the stairs with scratches on her arms and her face, a swollen eye, and a cut lip. She walked into the kitchen then me and Kyla race upstairs and see Christine on the floor unconscious. Kyla runs out of the room the I'm left alone looking at her scared what would happen if mom does that to me. I study her body and look with good eyes. She has a now swollen black eye, a cut lip with blood still dripping from it, red marks on both sides of her face, wrists now purple possibly from mom standing on them and stomping on them. Her shirt torn and I see yellow and purple bruises on her rib cage, her legs with cuts on the possibly from the pen mom carries with her most of the time. Kyla and dad come into the room and rush to her side then they run out of the room hurriedly getting into the car. I get up and look around the room and see pictures of me and Christine posing for the camera and us hugging and kissing each others cheeks. I look at her other dresser and see pictures of her and Kyla with dad. There's one picture with dad he's wearing shorts and a t-shirt, Kyla is wearing a blue tank top with blue jeans, Then Christine is wearing a white tank top with her collar shirt over it unbuttoned. She always loved to be with dad and Kyla but always took care of me even when she is seriously injured by mom. A couple of hours pass and I'm in Christine's bed holding her tie that I bought for her two years ago and she always wore it since. I'm slowly drifting to sleep then I'm out in Christine's bed hoping she wouldn't be hurt that much.**

**End of flashback**

Ever since then mom went to jail and Christine has hoping she will be in there forever, but they let her out early because she claimed her granddaughter was sick she doesn't even have one. Christine was silent no crying or anything that was a cue for me and Kyla to go. I went to my room and landed on my bed and just thought about how hot Ashley was. She was so gorgeous I could have just rip off her shirt and fuck her right in front of everybody. But then Angel flashed in my head how she kissed me how she held my cheek and grazed it with her thumb. God I'm really am crushing on Angel but she has Kyla but why did she kiss me then? God but her kiss was so sensual and it felt like 'Your sister is a bad kisser so I'm gonna kiss you because you're hot' kiss. I stared at the ceiling for a couple of hours then Kyla walked in and slammed the door now I think she found out. I look at her scared then she looks at me like I'm dead.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry?"

"No sorry doesn't cut it!" She's pacing at the foot at my bed and I'm holding my head in my hands started getting a headache from her yelling.

"Ky, it just happened okay?"

"How could it just happen Spence, was it a mistake or did you do it on purpose?" I look down it was true it did kinda happen but I think it was on purpose.

"Answer me!"

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to it just happened!"

"You're lying you would never do that."

"Well it happened Ky!"

"But she kissed me then she kissed you? I don't get it." She looked down almost about to cry every time someone would go to another girl she would get upset and cry. But this time was serious she really liked Angel and I had to take her away from her. Kyla then pushed me against the wall and slapped me in the face and tears was streaming down her face she then pulled back and collapsed on the floor and began to sob. I knelt down against the wall and started clutching my picture close to my chest. Then Christine knocked on the door and asked if we were alright but she just came in anyway. She came to me first and saw I had a red mark on my face and turned to Kyla who kept looking down because she know she was in trouble. She hugged me tightly and picked me up and put me on my bed and lightly kissed my forehead. Then she moved the loose strands of hair in my face and I slowly drift to sleep. Even with Kyla crying I still slept like she has always done to me since I was 5. Today was a rough day I'm just glad Christine was here to calm everything down between me and Ky.

****

Christine's POV

I drift Spence to sleep like i did when i was like 7. I looked at Ky and she's still looking at the ground softly crying. I take her to my room and she sits on my bed nervous on what I have to say.

"Why did you do it?" She still looks down and no answer.

"Ky tell me." She sniffles but no answers.

"Okay since you aren't going to tell me I'll talk to you. You know how I feel about abuse I don't like it at all. Every time you see me get hit by mom I always ended up being injured. Ky, she broke my wrist I had to get surgery on my leg because she stabbed me too hard. Just think how Spence feels right now." She is silent for a minuet then breaks down right there. I hug her close and rub her back lightly. Five minuets of crying and saying 'I'm sorry I'm sorry" over and over again her crying stopped and she looked up at me and stared at my eyes.

"I'm sorry Christy." Then she hugged me tight it's been three years since I've heard that name and I felt relieved that she called me that. I pulled away and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay just go to bed okay?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure why not?" She ran and came back 10 minuets later in her pj's and climbed into bed with me. She hugs me tightly and starts to go to bed. I stare at the ceiling and sigh heavily and drift to sleep and think about the one Spencer finds appealing then it pops into my mind now I figured it out. I smile and go to sleep.

****

Angel's POV

I'm laying Ash's bed with my head on her chest ready to go to sleep but I can't I just have to get this off of my mind.

"I kissed Spencer."

"What?"

"I kissed Spencer."

"Why?"

"Remember what you told me kissing girls lowers your craving?"

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah it didn't work."

"Oh well sorry."

"No don't be I should apologize to Spencer before she gets the wrong idea."

"Yeah it'd be better if you do that."

"Um my mom called me." I looked at her and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Oh well what did she say?"

"She said I possibly have to move away from you."

"You're not going you cant."

"I'm really sorry Ash but she said I have two weeks to make a choice."

"Well what's your choice?"

"I'm still thinking." She was super sad we haven't been away from each other for more than 2 hours. I mean Germany is really far away from Cali. Ashley lays down and stares at the ceiling and I walk off from the bed and go downstairs and look at the moon. Me and Ashley fed already so I'm not craving that much anymore. I fall asleep on the couch and hoping this decision is right but then I get a weird feeling that someone just figured out something. Maybe like a math problem or something.

--

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it and expect post more later but frequently :) Love ya guys!**


	6. What is she going to do?

****

A/N:Okay guys I'm just about done with the next chapter and on to the next. So here it is!

--

****

Ashley's POV

I wake up with the sun coming up and shining off the walls and get up. I stay in bed thinking what is Angel going to do? I look to the side of me and see a note I read it carefully because Angel likes to put secret messages in messages.

**__**

Ashley,

I think we should spend some time away from each other so from now on I'm going to be staying at Carmen's house for she is the only one I cant turn to. Please please don't try to come here and talk to me for any reason. I just need some time alone to think about this. I'm sorry but no matter what choice I make I know you would support me.

Angel

Already she's out trying to make the right choice and there's no secret message in here just saying I hope you miss me I'm going no it says I need to make a decision. I get out of bed nothing to say to myself just silence through out the whole house. No singing in the shower, no rock music blaring from the stereo. Nothing. Just pure silence. I get into my car and grip the steering wheel tighter every time I turn a corner. I arrive at school an hour early and just stare at the school. All I'm thinking is she going to do what she said in the note. I look in the mirror and see that my lip is red from Angel that was sucking it. I start to cry because that is my baby girl and I've never been away from her so long. I taught her how to feed how to manipulate girls and how to trick girls into liking her. Some one enters my car but I don't bother asking them to leave or get out of the car myself.

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long you guys been this way?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn right what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't." I start to get nervous and this chick has eyes brighter than Spencer's and her hair is is in a pony tail.

"How long have you guys been that way?"

"What vampires?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't tell anybody that's the last thing I need to get me stressed."

"I won't I just want to know."

"4 years."

"How long has Angel?"

"Same."

"Why didn't you tell Spencer or Kyla?"

"Yeah that's great idea go to them and say 'Oh hey Spence and Ky I really trust you guys so I'm going to tell you this I'm a vampire see ya after class!' " She looked out the window sighing on what to do then she looks at me carefully.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I drove too fast."

"Oh."

"You?"

"I like to take runs to the school and back to my house before Spencer and Kyla get up for school."

"So they're still sleeping?"

"Yeah I think so." She stares at the school with me and we see cheerleaders running around the school to look "in-shape". Me and her were just staring at them then she starts laughing and shaking her head. I smile and put my key in the ignition.

"You want me to give you a lift back home?"

"Sure I don't know why I ran today." We leave the school and she gives me directions to her house and she exits my car and I sit in her driveway looking at Spencer's house. Then I pull away and go to Angel and try to talk to her. I arrive at Carmen's house and she knows everything about us even that we are vampires. I get out of my car and knock on the door. Carmen opens the door in her comforter sheet her eyes not even opened. No surprise she always sleeps naked I mean how many girlfriends she lost too many because they all saw a girl walk down the steps with a towel when that's really her sister.

"Carmen wake up!" Carmen flinches a little then tries to open her eyes a little wider. She looks hard at me and then gets her thoughts together.

"Hey Ashley what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Angel."

"Oh I can't do that."

"What?"

"You can't see her Ash."

"Carmen come on I need to talk to her."

"No Ash I made a promise to her."

"Come on I just need to tell her something."

"I can't do that just tell me and I'll tell her."

"Fine just tell her that I said is she okay?" Then after that I left got in my car and went to the beach and watched the sunrise. It sucks that I can't just never see daylight anymore but once a half vampire half human changes you you're the same way not full vampire or full human just the same. I felt someone sit next to me and hug me but I already know who it is.

"Are _you _okay?" I decide not to answer and just keep looking at the sun I think she catches my drift so she stays silent.

****

Angel's POV

I walk down the stairs in Carmen's house and see she closed the door and lean against it.

"Hey Angel." She always knows when I come into the room sometimes I always ask myself if she's vampire or not. I smile and already dressed fully. She walks sleepily up the stairs and I think gets ready. I walk to the window and watch the sun rise and think deeply to myself. I really like Kyla but I don't want to leave her especially at a time like this.

"Well, well look who's here." I quickly turn around startled and lean against the wall and see him. He is staring deeply in my eyes and just smiling. Then he gets into my head how does he do that?

**__**

Angel's thoughts

"Why are you so scared of me?"

Get out of my head!

"Come on explain before I do something drastic."

Just get out of my head! I held my head in pain and tears started to form in my eyes I couldn't take it anymore now I really made my decision i can't just do that. Then silence no talking from him nothing just my thinking.

Angel's thoughts end

I stand up and look at him with tears streaming down my face.

"So you're leaving Ashley and Kyla is it?"

"No I don't know maybe."

"Well that wont be no good because I'll just follow you." I put my head down just tired of hearing him. I clench my fist just ready about to take action. Then look up at him and he just sneers.

"That's a new color." I look to my right and see my eyes almost blue then I sense that he moved. I quickly move to the stairs and start running to Carmen's room then he comes out of nowhere right behind me. I open Carmen's door and she looks shocked I quickly move to her bed and start crying. Carmen looks at me then stares at the door and stands in front of the bed.

"Angel you have to stop doing that you know I can only do that 5 times." He then stops in his tracks and sees Carmen. He stares at her hard I think trying to read her thoughts but he collapses on the floor and held his head in pain and screaming. I just watch confused on what's happening and just relieved it's happening to him. He lifts his head toward me then Carmen walks to him and grabs him and went down the stairs and slammed the door. I stare at the door and see Carmen walk in. I start crying and run to her and just cry in her arms hoping today would just be better. She lightly rubs my back and just rocking me lightly and whispering 'It's okay I'm here'. Then 10 minuets later we end up on the bed me listening to her heart and just imitating the pounds it makes on the bed softly.

"So you going to school?"

"Yeah I have no choice."

"You want me to come?"

"Yeah I don't feel safe today." We jump in her car and go to the school. We pull up to the school and I just stare at it hoping Ashley or Kyla wont be there. I just stare at it a little while longer until Carmen lightly touches my shoulder and snaps me out of my staring.

"You ready or are you just going to stare at it the whole day?"

"I'm ready." We get out of the car and see barely any students in the halls that's when I know I'm tardy for class. I walk into the class and see Kyla then see Ashley and Ashley just looks at me hurt. I look away and I go to teacher ready for him to give me a lecture about tardiness. I wasn't paying attention and Carmen was sitting in the front seat waiting for me to sit next to her. He was done finally and I sit next to Carmen quickly and never look back at Ashley or Kyla. I feel eyes staring at me and just close my eyes. Then Carmen looks at everybody and says mind your own business. I relax a bit and she just puts her arm around me and just moves her hand comforting me. I stare at the floor just scared to even look at anybody.

****

Ashley's POV

I'm in 1st period not even paying attention and staring at the door and hope to see Angel. Well I see Angel with Carmen my head starts racing a whole bunch of thoughts and Angel went to the teacher trying her best not to look at me. I put my head down hoping this is a dream. Then I hear Carmen say mind your own business and I just write a note to Spencer and toss it her way. She reads it and looks behind her and nods. I smile a bit and say thank you. After the bell rang Spencer got up and rushed out the door leaving a confused Kyla and I run too just to catch up with her. We end up at the bathroom and I just stay still and laugh. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"So you really want to do this?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

"Okay so I'll talk to her then you can take me out on a date."

"That's fine where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me." She smiles my way and walks past me and waves. The the door closes and I just hope Angel will be okay with this. Wait am I really asking my self if I should actually go out with Spencer Carlin yeah right. I walk out the door and see Spencer talking to Angel and I look around and I don't see Carmen. So I just stand right there in the hallway trying to watch but feel extremely guilty. Then Angel looks my way and looks back at Spencer. I just continue staring hoping she will buy it.

--

**A/N: A big ridiculous twist next chapter but i like seeing your guys reviews :)! And the beach scene will be revealed in the much later chapters.**


	7. The decision

**A/N:Well some of you guys might be like No but it gets better so sorry for this chapter.**

**--**

**Spencer's POV**

I'm sitting in class just staring at Angel and she seems a little scared of people looking at her. Then the girl next to her said mind your own business. Then I look at Kyla and she is really sad. I put my hand on her shoulder despite the fight we had last night. She looks up and smiles a little, then puts her head back down. I look at Angel but she doesn't look back I stare at my hands for what seems like a millennium. Then a piece of paper lands on my desk and I open it and read it.

**Spencer,**

**I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me? But can you just do this one small favor? Can you talk to Angel for me? She seems a little upset at me and ****i can't go near her without her walking away.**

**Please just do this for me?**

**Ashley**

I look behind me and nod and she smiles and says thank you. I look at the teacher smiling so big because she finally ask me out but I have to do my end of the bargain to talk to Angel. As soon as the bell rings I run out of the classroom running to the bathroom, then Ashley tries to run with all her might to catch up with me. I stop at the bathroom and Ashley finally comes in and stands still laughing. I shake my head and smile.

"So you really want to do this?" I know I want to do this.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

"Okay so I'll talk to her then you can take me out on a date."

"That's fine where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me." I walk past her and wave at her. I walk out the bathroom door and see Angel at her locker slamming it I walk over to her and lightly touch her shoulder.

"Bad day?"

"The worst." She turns around and I see her eyes are red possibly from crying.

"Are you okay you seem kinda distant today."

"Okay and you are wondering why?"

"Because you seem really distant and I want to point this out." She drops her books on the floor getting really defensive and almost about to hit me.

"Ashley did this didn't she?"

"Yeah she wanted to talk to you but she said you always run away."

"Yeah I have a habit of doing that." She looks down and stares at her hands. I hold them and make her feel comfortable.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I kissed you yesterday and I felt really guilty about it because I kissed Kyla first and I felt really weird kissing you."

"It's okay it's not the first time it happened."

"Good then I'm not the only one."

"Yeah but I'm kinda relieved that you didn't mean it."

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Kyla had a fight last night so we were mad at each other."

"Wow I didn't expect Kyla to be the protective one."

"See that's when you're wrong my older sister is extremely protective of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah everything that happened kinda let reality set in for her and she had to grow up fast."

"Yeah that does kinda suck and Ashley is at the end of the hallway looking at us now but don't look." I nod my head and try my best not to look and she looks down the hallway and doesn't smile that's weird she's not smiling.

"Look I'm sorry and everything about Ashley putting you through this but I can't talk to her right now I have a decision to make and fast." She walked away but I wouldn't let her.

"Spence let go of my arm I need to make this decision so stop."

"No I'm not going to stop I don't care if you hit me just so you can go run off and make a stupid choice and break my sister's heart." I stared at her with the coldest look and she stares deeply into my eyes.

"You really care about her don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Like I said before you stopped me I have a decision to make and fast." She grabbed my arm and slowly took my arm off hers and walked away. I stood there just like Christine did when mom always left her on the floor every time she beat her. Then I felt a hand around my face and was really not good to get along with right now then everything went black and my head started to hurt.

**Kyla's POV**

I walked out of class before anyone else as they walked out they never went down the hallway I did. As I walked down the hallway I see Ashley with a bump on her head and her nose is bleeding I look around making sure no one else is coming down this way.

"Ashley?" I lightly shake her and she groans and makes her way to stand up. Then her eyes went wide with shock.

"Spencer? Where's Spencer?" She looked down the hallway and saw nothing and started running toward the end and just kept turning to see if she's there or not.

"Where _is_ Spencer?"

"What? You mean you haven't seen her?"

"No the last time I saw her was back in first period." Then Ashley was running very fast toward the parking lot and hoped in her car and trying to get the car started.

"Ash what's wrong where's Spencer?"

"Hop in." I run to the passenger side and got in the car then Ashley sped off like a maniac. We arrive at this house and she gets out the car before she evens parks it. She ran into the house and busted the door open. I come behind her and look around and see a very messy house.

"Whose house is this and can they afford housekeeping?"

"This is Carmen's place and shes a freaking neat freak so it must mean someone came in here in search for something." Ashley ran up the stairs and looked in every room and went into a room where a girl is on the bed collapsed and just tied up. Ashley runs to her and unties her while she just cuddles with her.

"It happened so fast. They came from everywhere."

"Carmen what happened?"

"They took her Ash they took Spencer."

"What?" I blurted out and just stared at them very angry.

"What do you mean they took Spencer?"

"They took her. I was trying to get to Angel because a new girl showed up and I was distracted then I came here and saw Spencer on the couch and she was tied up and crying I tried to get to her but _he _showed up." Ashley looked at Carmen hard but I know she was really mad about that guy taking Spencer. She gets up from the bed and gets on her cell phone. I walk over to Carmen and try to comfort her from what just happened. Ashley gets off the phone and faces me.

"Kyla has Angel told you about us?"

"No were you guys together?"

"No it's just that..."

"What?"

"I think it's better if you here from Christine." I get up from the bed on attack mode.

"How do you know Christine and what's going on and where's my sister!"

"Kyla I need you to calm down."

"Calm down my ass I need my sister."

"Christine is coming and she's going to tell you about me and Angel."

"I don't care where's Spencer?"

"I don't know." I look at Carmen and she's staring hard at the floor and I look out the window and walk toward it. I stare outside and see kids playing and arguing on whose first. I turn to Ashley and walk close to her.

"You better find Spencer if you don't than I'm going to kill you." I walk to the front door and slammed it hard. I sit on the sidewalk trying to wait for Christine to hurry up and I'm just nervous for Spencer.

**--**

**A/N:There you guys don't to say so yeah next chapter up soon!**


	8. Trying To Get Her Back pt 1

**A/N:Okay I'm the most horrible person in the world but I've been busy and an Idea popped in my head and I came up with a new spashley story and some people are going to like this so I'm still deciding to do it or not but maybe I'm not sure.**

**--**

**Ashley's POV**

Carmen seems pretty shaken upon what happened, and Kyla just wants me to find Spencer and fast. My phone starts ringing and it says unknown number. I look at the phone curiously and look at Carmen she stares at me hard.

"Hello?"

"Ashley! Ashley please come get me! Just please I don't know what happened just please!"

"Spencer?" Carmen gets up from the bed and just stares at me.

"Ashley please!"

"Spencer just hold on okay hold on."

"Well I have something you like."

"Let her go."

"Why all I want is Angel." I froze right there just scared of what he is going to do to Spencer or worse Angel.

"What do you want Angel for?"

"We want her to die."

"What why?"

"Because if she dies then I'm number one again." He chuckles on the other end of the line while I just slam my phone shut. I then hear the front door open then close and hear running upstairs.

"Hey Ash I got your message. What's wrong?"

"Someone took Spencer."

"What!"

"Yeah they took her during school today." Christine was almost about to break down right there and cry her eyes out. She leaned against the wall and just kept thumping her head against it. Kyla walked over to her and just hugged Christine while Christine was holding her close.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah?" I face Carmen and she's right there staring at me.

"We need his help."

"Hey that's the last person I want to turn to right now."

"He's the only one that knows all the hot spots."

"Fine."

I walk to her bed and just sit there scared because I told him he has nothing to do with my life.

__

**Flashback**

**I was in an alleyway kissing a girl making sure she was the right one to feed on then he came and interrupted everything.**

**"Ash please not tonight just feed on me."**

**"Shut up!"**

**"What?"**

**"He said nothing."**

**"No he did maybe I should go home." She slithered her way toward the end of the alleyway and turned the corner. He was staring at her and while he was doing that I quickly walked to him and once he turned and faced me I slapped him across the face.**

**"What was that for?"**

**"You made my dinner go away."**

**"Like I said you can feed on me you don't need girls."**

**"I do so don't tell me how to feed and who to feed on because you're not like me."**

**"You're right I'm not but I've seen people like that I don't want you to be like that."**

**"I don't care what you think!" I walk past him but he grabs my wrist not letting go.**

**"Let me go."**

**"No I don't want you to be mad at me anymore."**

**"Too bad." I push him and he looses his footing and falls.**

**"Can't even stand up for yourself." I start to walk away then he yells at me.**

**"I can stand up for myself! At least I'm not different than everybody else!"**

**"Well you won't have to look at me because you have nothing to do with me anymore!" Then he didn't say anything back just stood there and I walked away and forgot that I ever met him.**

**End of Flashback**

Ever since that night I haven't called him or anything. I erased his number from my phone deleted every contact of him. Like he never existed but now after 3 years I have to see him again. He was a vampire hunter because a vampire took his sister's life but stopped once he met me. He never met Angel I was too scared for him to meet her. I just hope this is the right choice.

**Angel's POV**

I walk to Carmen's house from school seeing she forgot me. I walk to the door and open it and went to the kitchen and looked around to see if there is anything to eat. I pull out some ham and grab some bread and made a sandwich. I walk upstairs to Carmen's room and open the door.

"Carmen where were..." My sentence trailed off when I saw Ashley sitting on the bed alone I think waiting for me. I try to walk out of the room but she walks and closes the door and I move to Carmen's bed and stared at her fiercely. She leans against the door and just watches me. I try and finish my sandwich thinking shes not there and trying to reflect on what happened this morning.

"Guess what happened today when you left Spencer." I didn't say anything just continued eating my sandwhich and trying to ignore her as best as I could. She put her arms to the side of me and looked in my eyes but I didn't look in hers. She lifted my chin slightly and tried to look deep into my eyes. I quickly moved my head away from her hand and just stared at the wall. She grinned and walked away but quickly turned around and pinned me on the bed with all her anger inside of her and frustration with me. She stared into my eyes as I did to her too.

"What happened?" I asked her quietly making it seem like this was a secret to keep for myself. She still pinned my wrists on the mattress and moved close to my ear so I can get what she is saying.

"Spencer was kidnapped by him." My eyes went wide with shock and then all the memories fled back to me all the competition between me and him just to see who Ashley cared more for.

__

**Flashback**

**"You know she cares more for me right?"**

**"In your dreams vampire boy."**

**"Hey you're a vampire too you know."**

**"Well see there's a difference between us I knew Ashley since kindergarten and I was her first fuck while you just ruined our lives." I sneered at him my eyes filled with truthfulness. He stared at me then pushed me against the brick wall and started choking me.**

**"Don't you ever say that!" His eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall. I stare deep into them and managed to say something.**

**"I just did." He tears fell down his cheeks and his grip got tighter around my neck.**

**"What's wrong poor little vampire boy gonna cry for the chick that won't care for him?"**

**"Shut up!" He slapped me across the face and I collapsed on the hard cold pavement. I look up at him and he is lightly shaking. Then a figure came up and slapped him across the face and he just doesn't look at her.**

**"Don't you dare put her hands on her!" She looked at me and crouched down and picked me up and her eyes were sparkling with happiness. I got up with her and took her hand in mine. We walked out of the pathway and continued to her car. I looked back and he just stares at me furious. I smiled and walked away with Ashley.**

**End of Flashback**

Right now Ashley is on top of me her head on my chest her hands with mine and just relaxing. Then I decided to stop the whole silence.

"How are we getting her back?"

"I decided we should call up an old friend he knows every hot spot there is to know."

"Do I know him?"

"No."

"So I'm going to meet him?"

"Yeah." There was uneasiness her voice as she said that word maybe this guy knows me but I don't know him. Something is not right.

**--**

**A/N:Okay that should hold you guys for a couple of days so next post will be up soon I PROMISE!!**


	9. Trying To Get Her Back pt 2

**A/N:Okay sorry guys i know promised but i got grounded so sorry i know I'm bad :( but here's the story!**

**--**

****

Kyla's POV

After Ashley told me, Christine, and Carmen to leave and just talk to Angel by herself Christine kept fidgeting. We walk to the Cafe down the street and Christine couldn't stop fidgeting at all now I'm really worried.

"Chrissy what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just nervous."

"Are you sure because I can drive you to the hospital or something?" Carmen walked behind us concerned about Christine and brushing her arm against mine a lot. Christine stopped and looked at her so confused.

"I think I'm fine but thanks."

"You only think though you're not sure if you're okay."

"Okay is it me or do you just care too much?"

"Um yeah I do care because my mom died possibly because of what you are doing right now which you are shaking so maybe I should take you to the hospital. Your choice." Carmen stares into her eyes with her brown ones. Christine stares at her for a few minuets then looks at me her body still shaking.

"Fine you can drive us."

"Good get in the car."

"Wait you didn't bring a car so..."

"I got that covered." Carmen went into the cafe and left us standing there. I look at Christine and she has closed her eyes I think she is in pain, a lot of pain. I walk over to her and try to comfort her the best I could but being the way she is she puts on a fake smile and says I'm okay. Carmen comes out and walks to a blue Mercedes and we follow her. Christine sits in the back with me while Carmen sits in the front by her lonesome.

"Who's car is this?"

"Oh my sister's."

"Does she trust you?"

"Yeah shes like a mom to me." I look to Christine and shes staring out the window and concentrating on the scenery passing by so quickly. I look out through my side of the window and see a lot of little kids out of school already. I wonder how Amelia is doing?

****

Christine's POV

Like a mother. Huh I wish I had one that means something to me. Already little kids out playing and enjoying their free time before they have to sit in the torturing class of what they call school. We park in front of the hospital and Carmen helps me out of the car.

"Here lean on me."

"I'm capable of walking by myself." I let go of Carmen and stumble trying to get off of her and end up leaning on the back of the car.

"Look I'm just trying to help so whether you like it or not I'm going to help you." She grabs my arm and puts it over her shoulder and we began to walk to the hospital. Kyla is behind us texting on her cellphone and looking up every once in a while. We sit in the emergency room with my regular twitching every minuet or so. Kyla stopped texting and is holding my hand and rubbing it gently with her thumb. Carmen is looking around the room trying to wait patiently but doing a horrible job at it. Then the bitch walks in.

"Christine."

"Oh you're still working here I thought you got fired for raping people." I grin my usual 'I'm right get over it grin' and she stares at me hard.

"Mom you have to help her she's twitching a lot." What? "Mom"? What's up with Kyla?

"Well it depends why is she twitching so much?"

"I don't know why so just tell me so I can leave." Carmen then walked behind and whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because she can assign you the wrong amount of medication and you can die of overdose."

"Now I'm scared of you how do you know this?"

"I just do."

"Okay whatever." Paula walks over to me and checks my eyes.

"Well I suppose she has turrets but I highly doubt that have you been taking your medicine?"

"Which one?"

"The one with your bipolar issues."

"No I stopped taking them for like a year."

"Well that's the problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep your body is so used to not taking a medication and your body figured out you didn't take a medication and well your twitching because you need it."

"Okay where's my medicine?"

"I'll get you some so don't worry." Then she walked away toward the pharmacy. Kyla walks over to me and rests her head on my shoulder and takes her hand in mine. While Carmen is on her phone there is only one time I twitched this bad and I ended up in a coma.

**__**

Flashback

I was in my room in silence and just staring at the floor. I just got back from school and when I came into my room everything was spinning and my breathing became harder. I closed my eyes and just layed down and try to calm down. Then I felt like I was moving then everything was black the only thing I could see was the people talking to me but I couldn't talk back. I just listened closely to them and hoped that I could talk to them soon. But there is one conversation I would never forget.

"Hey you everyone is missing you so much." Really? I haven't noticed.

"You missed my little sister's 10th birthday." Ouch I'm sorry can't really move you know.

"She asked me when everybody left to go home she said 'Where's Chrissy she promised she was going to be here today.'" Man now I feel guilty.

"I told her you were at work." Don't lie to the kid like that.

"She cried right there and screamed she's never here for me when I need her the most." God come on Christine wake up!

"And me and her are moving because she is getting into more fights over this so maybe it's best if we move." Christine wake up!

"All I'm gonna say is we'll miss you." No no no no no get up Christine come on! Get the fuck up! Wait I hear footsteps no no wait fucking wait! Get the fuck up you little bitch! Don't leave!

End of Flashback

Then the door closes silence roams the room and I felt a small tear slide down my face. I really miss those girls and the fact that she couldn't tell me after the coma just makes me furious. What she couldn't wait until I was wide awake and respond to her. God I just wish I could see them again. She didn't leave any information just we're moving and that's it. I knew she would say nothing because if she did I would've find her. So maybe she did that for a reason that way I wouldn't have to suffer so much. Yet she didn't think ahead and it did make me suffer...more than my abuse with Paula. We walk out of the hospital and get in the car. I sit in the back staring at the roof of the car while Kyla tried to make me take my pills. My mind was clouded I couldn't think about anything at all. Then I feel cold liquid run down my throat and a lump was in the water. I guess Kyla found a way for me to take the pill. My eyes get blurry and my eyelids get heavy then darkness fills my eyes and I can't move at all. Maybe I should stay like this forever.

****

Spencer's POV

Where am I? All I remember is trying to talk to Angel then something pounded against the back of my head and everything went dark. I tried to open my eyes but a cloth of some sort was covering my eyes and it smelled like metal. Then I heard footsteps approaching and whispering.

"Who's there?" I called out but no reply I start breathing heavy then a hand was placed on my right thigh.

"Leave her the fuck alone." I heard a deep voice say then the hand is removed from my thigh.

"You're finally up."

"Where am I?"

"You are being held captive so your precious little Ashley will give up the god for saken Angel." God jealous much?

"Why do you want Angel so bad?"

"Because she took Ashley away from me!"

"Well it's not her fault maybe Ashley cares about her more than you!"

"You better watch your fucking mouth bitch!" I feel a sharp thing on my face and almost pierce my skin.

"At least I can hold my temper." Then I feel a hand come across my face and my cheek was burning. The blindfold was taken off and I saw it was red.

"You like my cloth? I made it myself of course with someone else's blood." He smirked at this and walked out the room and I just sat there in shock. I look around and see pictures of Ashley with Angel and her with different girls I haven't seen at all. Then I hear a soft ring coming from the desk. Then he walks in and answers it.

"Hello? Yeah shes right here, still unharmed unless you want me to touch her. Hey you better stop screaming before I really touch her. Okay I'll see you in a week." He looks at me and sits on the desk and stares at me.

"Guess who that was."

"I don't know you tell me." I so lied I knew it was either Ashley or Christine because they both would risk their life for me.

"That was Ashley now I know how much you love her but you have to give up because once I come into the picture your out." He stares at me hard and just smirks a little.

"Is that what you think? Maybe Ashley doesn't love you anymore and that's why she hates you because you wont let go." I say with much confidence because I knew I was right I knew Ashley didn't love him she was a lesbian. His eyes were filled with tears and just threatening to fall from his eyes but he tried to keep it in. Maybe he did love Ash with his heart and Ash just stomped him to the ground. Now will she ever do that to me?

**--**

**A/N:There you go I'm working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW!! And I'm not a big medical expert so i made something up sorry if it sounds retarded.**


	10. READ!

**i AM SOOOO SORRY I KNOW I PROMISED AND EVERYTHING BUT BEEN A LITTLE SIDETRACKED AND HOMEWORK JUS PILES ON ME MORE BUT ITS FALL BREAK AND I JUST FINISHED MY HOMEWORK BUT GOOD NEWS I WAS THINKING ABOUT MY NEW STORY AND MAYBE I SHOULD POST IT AND START IT SEE WHERE IT GOES SO YEAH NEW STORY AND I AM STILL DOING THIS STORY SO YEAH ALREADY HAVE FOUR CHAPTERS AHEAD SO ALL I NEED TO DO REALLY IS JUST WRITE THEM. BUT YEAH I'LL DO MY BEST TO POST AND DONT FORGET SEASON 3B OF SON IN 3 MORE DAYS!!**


	11. Trying To Get Her Back pt 3

****

A/N: Well here you guys go since I was bored and I was almost done with this chapter I decided to post it.

--

****

Ashley's POV

He better not touch Spencer because if he does I will kill him with my bare hands. I pace around outside and breathing hard. What is he going to do with her? Is she going to get hurt? I walk into the house and call the person who I banished from my life. The phone rings and I take a deep breath.

"Hello?" A deep voice says gosh his voice changed.

"Hello?" Come on Ashley say something.

"Hey it's been a while." I wait for his response and a couple of minuets pass of pure silence.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Because I need your help big time."

"Okay let me quote this and this is what _you_ said "Well you won't have to look at me because you have nothing to do with me anymore!" remember that Ashley?"

"Aiden I'm so sorry for everything but you made my dinner go away!"

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Think about what?"

"Just thinking about _your_ craving you care about _your _when_ you _are taking _other_ peoples lives away from them when _they_ did nothing wrong!"

"Oh I'm really sorry Aiden I'm a fucking vampire I have cravings that I can't control so blame me for trying to live!" Then it was silent I could hear his breathing trying to calm himself down. I look through the cracked door and see Angel laying on the bed staring at the wall. She looks like shes thinking.

"Okay what do you want from me?"

"I need you to tell me where he is."

"Where who is?"

"Where David is." Silence and a little fumbling with papers in the background.

"I know where he is."

"Good come over to Carmen's house okay?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and looked through the cracked door again and Angel is sitting up and staring at the floor. I slowly walk in and Angel quickly looks up.

"Are you okay?"

"No Ash I'm not the fact that he wants me dead is scrolling through my mind and nothing is going well and I'm getting sidetracked a lot."

"I know you're stressed about everything but you can still change your mind if you want to move or not."

"No it's fine I already made my decision."

"Then tell me."

"I can't you won't like it."

"So you _are_ leaving." She didn't look at me and a tear slid down her face and I couldn't help myself. I slapped her across the face and she collapsed on the ground now fully crying.

"How could you do this to me! We've been together since we were little and now your leaving me!" I picked her up and stared into her eyes. Her eyes were wide with shock tears still sliding down her cheeks. I looked away and slapped her again. Tears were streaming down my face and I kicked her. I did everything in my power to convince her to stay looks like I did a bad job. Her nose was bleeding from me punching her her lip busted.

"I'm sorry but you did this on yourself." I looked at her eyes and it was dark blue almost purple. I kissed her softly then I sat down on the bed and just relaxed.

****

Carmen's POV

We reach the house and Christine is passed out maybe she was really tired I don't know. Me and Kyla get out and I help Kyla out trying to get Christine out of the car. We enter the house and we put Christine on the couch. We walk up to my room and see Angel in the corner and see Ashley on my bed just smiling. Kyla quickly walks over to Angel and I slowly walk to Ashley because she tends to get on attack mode after she whipped someone's ass. Just a few steps closer then Ashley will talk to me calmly.

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"Kyla no!" I'm too late Ashley is already holding Kyla by the neck forcefully and pushing her against the wall. Kyla is squirming and trying to breath.

"I suggest you have some respect for me because you don't not want to mess with me when I'm mad."

"How could you do it?" Ashley then tossed Kyla across the room and she landed on the bed then Ashley gets on top of her and pinned her down.

"I did it because she was going to leave us. Me, Spencer, Carmen, and you." Kyla looks at Ashley shocked possibly because Ashley is on top of her and she just shocked that Angel is leaving. Now I just want to get Ashley off of her but Kyla made a mistake and she has to suffer the consequences.

"So no one bother Angel for an hour or so that includes you Kyla I know you like her but keep your distance and I'll explain everything that you are in right now." Kyla just nods her head and stares at Angel. I look toward Angel and see her staring at Kyla and Ashley. Ashley then gets up and and walks to Angel and Angel flinches.

"Now I know I remind you of your dad but I'm just doing whats best for you." She pats Angel on the back and kisses her forehead then walks past me down the stairs.

"Kyla come on." I say to her she walks slowly out of the room taking small glances toward Angel every few steps or so. She takes five whole steps without looking and looks at me with intense brown eyes.

"It's okay she needs to think." I wrap my arm around her shoulder and walk out of the room and I shut the door. I could've sworn I heard Angel say bye. We walk down the steps and see Ashley talking to Christine looks like she's up.

"So we just need to find a way to get to him before he gets to Angel."

"Good plan what about defense."

"Chrissy!"

"Yes?" Kyla runs to her and hugs her tightly. I walk over to Ash and sit next to her while she stares at the floor.

"So how 'bout it?"

"I possibly have to fight him off." Christine nods her head and stares at Kyla who is playing with Christine's hands. Christine lightly smiles but it quickly gets off her face quicker than it came on. Kyla looks at me and I stare at her. Ashley looks around the room and walks to the window and stares at the backyard closely. Christine stares at the coffee table closely like studying it very closely. While me and Kyla are having our stare down we hear a slam where Ashley is. I break our stare and look at Ashley shes out the back door and into the yard. I get up followed by Christine and Kyla. I walk over to Ashley and she is staring at the ground. I look and see a video with the words 'watch me'.

"What is it?" Christine calls from the door. I look at Ashley and she is staring at me.

"It must be from David." She whispers to me very silently. I nod my head and look back and see a worried Kyla and a concerned Christine.

"Ash how can a small tape make that big of an impact?"

"It can't."

"What do you mean?"

"The slam you heard was one of David's companions and he punched the window without making a crack in it." I look at her and look around the yard making sure no one attacks us while we are not looking.

"Dont worry he's gone."

"Oh okay." I walk back to the house and see Christine on a laptop typing furiously on the keyboard.

"Someone e-mailed her."

"Oh, well its a tape." Silence. No typing from Christine, hell no breathing from Kyla. I look around the room awkwardly and just snap my fingers constantly.

"Carmen calm down we just need to watch the tape because he may want to tell us something about Spencer or the exchange." Ashley says while sitting in front of the t.v. and turning on the VCR. I walk to the couch and sit next to Kyla while she stares at my hands. I'm constantly drumming my hands on my thighs because I'm nervous about the tape and that Kyla is sitting next to me. Ashley gets the tape going and sits next to Christine and stares at the t.v. Spencer appears on the screen with her tied up, my hands just do rapid patting but Kyla grips them and squeezes them softly.

"You see Ashley no harm done so you can't kill me for touching her." A large guy walks in front of her and stares at the camera. He pulls a chair and sits in it and continues talking.

"So here we go let's get down to business. I expect to see you here at 10 o'clock at night of course because you know me. So I give you your prized possession and you give me Angel then you can possibly stick around and see me kill her." He grins widely and looks back at Spencer then moves out of the way.

"Let me give her a chance to talk to you guys."

"Ashley please I just want you to come get me I know we barely know each other but please just come get me and we can enjoy our evening together." She smiles at the camera and a tear falls down her cheek. Then David takes the camera and talks to it while he is walking.

"So Ashley get all beautified for Spencer and get Angel looking nice for her funeral." He smiles and looks at the camera with his dark coal black eyes.

"Oh and don't forget we are at Jackie's Warehouse just in case you don't remember." Then pitch black. I look around the room and watch everyone's expression. Kyla silently crying, Christine staring at the t.v., Ashley staring at the floor.

"Well what are we waiting for?" We all look and see Angel in a long black satin dress with her black hair up in a perfectly assembled bun.

--

**A/N:Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	12. The Meet

****

A/N:Okay guys I wrote so much my fingers got locked up a bit but I'm okay now :). So here is this super duper extra long chapter for you guys!

--

Kyla's POV

"What are you doing Angel?" Ashley manages to say out of all the silence around the room. I release my hand from Carmen's and put my face in my hands.

"I'll take her into the other room." Someone picks me up and we walk up the stairs and she lays me down on what seems like a bed. She quickly walks over to the door and turns off the light and closes the door. She moves toward the bed and holds my hand.

"It's gonna be okay." I sit up and hugged her and she holds me tightly. I pull back and stare at the dark face that I cant see in the dark. I cup her face and try and stare at her eyes. She's breathing hard and she has her hands on my hips. I move my face close to her inch by inch every minuet. Her breath hitches from our lips barely touching.

"You don't have to be nervous. And I don't care who you are but I'm going to kiss you right now because I'm very vulnerable right now and your hands just make me want to kiss you." I lean in and kiss her lightly and move my hands and put it in the back of her neck. She moves her hands and places them gently on my back. She moves her tongue on my lips waiting for access. I open my mouth slightly and her tongue hesitantly comes in. I lean back and lay on the bed while her tongue slides in and out of my mouth. She moves her head and goes to my neck and start kissing the left side of my neck furiously. Her hands move to my thighs and her right hand starts massaging my left thigh and her left hand is at the end of my shirt just threatening to pull it off. I move my hands on her back and pull up her shirt to expose her back and claw it heavily. She gasps and moves her hand closer to my center. I jump up and pant heavily she pushes me back down to the mattress and collapses on me hard.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Dang Ky can't wait until after dark?" She quickly gets off of me and I sit up abruptly. I look to my right and she is trying to fix her shirt. Christine turns on the light and she is smiling wide and looks over to my right.

"Well Carmen you almost got hot and heavy with my little sister in your house, on your bed, in your room needless to say very impressive but it's my little sister!" I look over and see Carmen looking down staring at the floor.

"My little sister is the most innocent girl you could ever meet and you are just taking advantage of her! I mean alcohol is one thing but when your sober it's just revolting." I smile at Christine not because she is protecting me but she called me innocent.

"Now Carmen, next time just ask for my permission." What?!

"Ask for your permission?"

"Yes I like to know who is about to bang my sister."

"So if it was a 80-year-old man you would say yes?"

"What? No no no only to people I fell comfortable with."

"Oh well that makes sense." I look over to Carmen and she is smiling and she looks at Christine. Ashley comes into the room and stares at me and smiles.

"What?"

"You almost got laid." She smiles wider and looks over at Carmen and wiggles her eyebrows. Christine laughs and winks at me then at Carmen. I shake my head and smile to myself.

"Well when is Aiden coming?" Carmen asks.

"He is about 10 minuets away he should be here soon."

"Where's Angel?" Christine comes into the conversation making sure everything is going down the way it should.

"She's downstairs waiting for the time to come." We hear a knock at the door and Ashley quickly leaves the room and Christine leaves the room closing the door. I giggle to myself and look nervously toward Carmen.

"I'm sorry." Carmen says and walks toward the bed but not getting on it.

"I really shouldn't have done that"

"No it's my fault really I was the one that kissed you first."

"No I still went farther than it really should have." I look into her eyes and they are chocolate with a hint of shine which makes her eyes more beautiful. She pinches the bridge of her nose and stares at the mattress.

"You can sit down if you want I mean it's your bed."

"Yeah but you're on it and I'll get tempted."

"Wow you're honest."

"What you didn't think I was?"

"No it's just you seem like the bad girl type but you're really sweet." She smiles and blushes and I giggle. I crawl over to her and hug her then I get on my knees and kiss her lightly.

"You're short." She mumbles during the kiss and places her hands on my shoulders. I smile into the kiss and pull her on top of me and and kiss her passionately.

**Christine's POV**

How am I going to tell Kyla the truth? Worse. How am I going to tell Spencer? God I wish I never knew the secret but it's something that is important. I walk down the stairs and see who I think is Aiden. He is wearing black and he has sunglasses on.

"Nice to see you again Ash."

"You too it's been forever since I've seen you."

"Three years but close." Ashley laughs and looks at Angel and Angel is staring at me while I stare at the floor.

"Who's this?"

"Oh this is Spencer's older sister, Christine." I lifted up my head and smile and put my hand out.

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." He shakes my hand and I feel something cold touch my hand I don't look because I know what it is.

"Nice cross." He looks at me with his eyebrow raised and takes his hand back.

"How did you know?"

"It felt like one." He smiles and looks at Angel and walks around the couch and sits in front of her. Angel doesn't look at him just keeps staring at me.

"Is this her?"

"Yeah." Ashley says and looks at him.

"Okay Angel I know I'm hot and everything but could you stop looking at me?"

"It's hard."

"Okay obsessed with me much?" Aiden quickly touches Angel's arm and Angel screams.

"I knew it!"

"Aiden stop!" He releases his grasp and pulls out a pistol and points it at Angel. I just put my hands up and stare at her.

"That hurt."

"Of course it hurts you're a fucking vampire!" Silence. Ashley is looking back at Angel then Aiden. I'm just keeping my eye on Angel because if Ashley has a temper imagine Angel.

"Fuck you!" I quickly move and hold Angel down and Ashley stepped back and stared at Aiden. Aiden walks slowly over to Angel and cocks the gun professionally.

"M1911 pistol with silver bullets and once it goes in your body it explodes holy water which causes twice the damage." Ashley thrusts the gun in Aiden's chest and he collapses.

"You didn't kill me why should you kill her?"

"She reminds me of..."

"Who? Your sister? She didn't kill her you just don't trust women vampires because one took your sister's life." I stare at Aiden and he looks at his gun and looks at Angel. Angel on the other hand is trying to get my grip off of her. Ashley walks over to Angel and moves my hands.

"What are you doing?" Angel charges at Aiden but comes to an abrupt halt when Ashley stops in front of her. They stare at each other not saying one word almost like they're talking in each others mind. Angel takes a step back and Ashley moves her arms slightly. Angel charges toward Ashley and bites into her neck while Ashley is holding her. I stare in awe Ashley is letting her drink her blood Aiden slowly gets up and walks over to me.

"She's allowing Angel to feed on her that way she can calm down."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome." He walks down the hallway and into the kitchen and I hear the refrigerator door open. I walk slowly to the stairs but call back to Ashley and Angel.

"Okay while you guys are hate feeding on each other I'm going to go check on Ky and Carmen." I slowly walk up the stairs and notice the door is closed and quickly run toward it and bust it open.

"Adios Mio! Again another walk in on you two! Carmen I said ask for my permission." Carmen quickly jumps off of a now half naked Kyla under the sheets. I walk over to Kyla and sit next to her.

"I'm sorry she made me do it."

"Yeah so don't get mad at her." I look into Kyla's eyes and they are literally begging toward me. I smile slightly and look at Carmen.

"Okay baby girl always trying to make everything right for everybody." I kiss her forehead and hug her tightly.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Kyla looks over to Carmen and she moves and gets out of the room and closes the door.

"You know you can't fill in for dad all the time right?"

"I know I just care about you and Spencer very much and I don't want either of you getting hurt because if you guys get hurt or even touched by someone I don't like or don't know I would never forgive myself. I sometimes think every single day I'm not going to be around forever how can I still be protective of them when I'm sick in bed or when I'm paralyzed? I'll find a way."

"You always do."

"What do you mean?"

"When mom broke your arm and you couldn't move your leg I was scared to go to school the next day. But when a group of girls picked on me you came out of your wheelchair and you came and rescued me." She smiles and hugs me.

"So what are you telling me I'm over protective?"

"No you're just the right amount of protective." She kisses my cheek and smiles and I kiss her forehead. The door opens and Carmen walks in and comes over to the bed and smiles at me and Kyla.

"You were listening weren't you?" She shakes her head drumming her hands on her thighs. I walk over to Carmen and put my arm around her shoulder and squeeze it.

"Hey calm down man you have my full permission to bang my sister." Carmen's eyes go wide and laughs nervously I smile and look at Kyla and she is laughing to herself. I walk over to Kyla and kiss her forehead and whisper 'I love you' in her ear and she mouths it back at me.

"Hey Carmen," She turns around to look at me, "break her heart and I'll kill you." Her eyes went wide with shock and she quickly looked at Kyla. Before I closed the door I heard Kyla say 'She's kidding', I smile to myself but knowing I won't be here forever.

Angel's POV

Ashley never behaved like this before she usually just takes me out of the room and kiss me that way I can calm down but now she's letting me feed on her. I bite hard in her neck and she groans. I pull back quickly and she is still standing and I collapse on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good because I don't want you to die."

"Is that all you care about? So that you can get Spencer back?"

"Yeah I do so get over it."

"I can't believe you." I walk toward the door and reach for the knob but before I could Ashley came in front of me and pushed me to the floor. She leaned against the door and sneered at me.

"You're not going anywhere until David has you."

"I can't believe you're going to do this we've known each other since we were 10!"

"I don't care." She gets up from the door and picks me up and tosses me on the couch. She looks toward the window and back at me then smiles.

"5 more hours, then you're gone." She laughs and keeps staring at me. I get up from the couch and she immediately stops laughing. I stare at her hard and she takes a step forward. I charge at her and she quickly slaps me. I kick at her stomach but she caught it and flinged me across the room and I slammed against the wall holding my chest. She walks over to me and slaps me again but before she can lay another hand on me she is pulled off.

"Let me the fuck go!"

"Calm down Ash she didn't do anything!"

"She's leaving me thats what she's doing!"

"Calm down." She hugs Christine while Ashley is punching her back. Kyla and Carmen run down the steps and stare at Ashley and Christine. Christine walks over to the couch and holds her down and Ashley is still throwing punches at her. Carmen is assisting Christine and Kyla is staring at me like I'm some sort of freak.

"You are so fucking lucky they are holding me back you little stuck up bitch!"

"Ash calm down!"

"Fuck you you little fucker!"

"Ouch!"

"Shut up Carmen." Ashley is more mad than usual and keeps staring at me. A few minuets later she calmed down and is crying. Christine is hugging her and rocking her gently and Kyla is wrapped up in Carmen's arms. I look over at Aiden and he is staring at me in disgust while I just look at his cross. I quickly look at my arm and a shape of a cross is on me. I look at him and he sneers at me. I tried to stand but my legs started to hurt I look at them and see sprinkles of water.

"Don't move or it will really take effect."

"What is it?"

"Holy water." Christine takes Ashley in her arms and walks toward the front door.

"Alright guys we will be back she wants to go change and I'll pick up some clothes for me and Ky okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay be back in a little bit." They walk out the door and all eyes are on me. I look at the floor and just don't get intimidated. 3 hours later Ashley is back and refreshed and Christine brought Kyla some clothes and is getting ready. Aiden wiped off the holy water and pointed to the couch. I walked to the couch and sat down and waited for everybody else.

"Well is everybody ready?"

"Yeah I think so." Ashley walks past me and leans against the door. She's wearing a black dress, she has black heels on and her hair is down. Christine walks down the stairs and stares at Ashley. She's wearing black jeans, a red button up shirt with the two top buttons undone, with a red tie loosened, and her hair changed color I guess she dyed it now it is black with purple highlights. She walks to Ashley and whispers in her ear.

"Are we leaving soon?" Kyla calls out she walks down the stairs with a white dress and her hair slightly curled. Carmen walks down with her and she is wearing a black tank top with a white cross on it, black jeans with a skull belt buckle showing.

"Yeah we're leaving right now let's go Aiden."

"Alright." Aiden walks out first and Christine goes second and Kyla then Carmen.

"Let's go." I get up and walk toward the door and go to the car. I get in the back seat with Ashley and Christine while Kyla and Carmen ride with Aiden up front. I look at Ashley and shes staring out the window. I try and grab her hand but she pulls away and whispers.

"Don't you dare grab me." I look at my hands and stare at them for what seems forever. We arrive at a warehouse and it's 5 minuets till 10.

"You guys go call me if you guys are in trouble."

"Alright lets go." We all get out of the car and wait inside of the warehouse. 10 minuets later we see a group of guys and see a girl walking with them.

"That must be Spencer." Kyla says a little excited to finally see her sister. Christine smiles and stands behind Kyla.

"Ashley! Nice to see you again!"

"Just give me Spencer."

"Until we get Angel."

"Fine go Angel." I walk in front of Ashley and turn around and smile.

"Well I guess this is it." I face David and walk towards him but then suddenly I feel a sharp pain come through my chest. I hear a bang and the pain comes more.

"No!"

"Christine go!" I go to my knees and see Christine pull out the same gun Aiden pointed toward my head. The gun starts shooting and bodies collapse to the floor. Someone comes from behind me and lowers me to the floor and I see Ashley is finally holding me after all this time we have been hostile toward each other. She stares into my eyes and she whispers to me.

"Hold on I didn't say my goodbyes yet." I nod and she runs behind Christine.

**Ashley's POV**

It really is true I haven't said my goodbyes yet. I pull out a shotgun and start aiming for all the vampires that I despise. I look back and see Carmen and Kyla leaving the warehouse safely. But before I could turn around someone punches me in the stomach.

"You cheated me you little bitch."

"Fuck you." David kicks me in the stomach and starts to grab the shotgun. But stops immediately and blood starts coming out from his chest. My eyes go wide when I see Aiden stabbed him with a steel cross.

"And now I cheated to kill you." David dropped to the floor holding the cross firmly against his chest. I smile at Aiden and he smiles back at me. Then I remember about Spencer.

"Spencer where are you?"

"You killed Angel and now I'm going to kill Spencer." A girl says holding Spencer by the hair and Spencer fully crying.

"Ashley please help me!"

"Shut up! Drop the guns!" I drop the extra pistol that I carried and Aiden drops the his special pistol and his steel cross.

"He wanted her alive! And now you just ruined his dream to kill Angel."

"How about if he wanted _you_ dead?" Christine walks from the shadows holding a crossbow and sneering. The girl stares at her wide eyed and was about to say something but Christine pulled the trigger. She flung back with three arrows inside of her and blood squirting out from her body.

"Yummy! Vampire on a stick."

"More like _sticks_. Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime baby girl."

"Chrissy?"

"Yeah I changed my hair."

"You look good."

"Thanks now I think you should go to Ashley since she's been worried sick about you." Christine smiles at Spencer and hugs her tightly and starts to walk out of the warehouse.

"Christine!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay just for me to say goodbye?" I say nervous because by experience its hard for someone to stay close to you and have them go away forever.

"Sure." I smile and walk over to Angel and craddle her in my arms.

"How did you do this?"

"It was all part of the plan."

**Flashback 2 hours before the meet**

**"Are you sure we should do this Aiden?"**

**"Yeah I'm sure we have to do this."**

**"But I can't kill her."**

**"You want her out of all this mess?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Then make her happy." I shut the phone and stare out my window and watch the sun set. Christine walks in and checks on me.**

**"Hey you ready?"**

**"To go? No. To stay? Yeah." She laughs and walks over to me and stares out of the window with me. She sighs heavily and leans against the wall.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I'm leaving Spencer and Kyla."**

**"Why?"**

**"I have to go look for someone very special."**

**"I thought Spencer and Kyla were special to you."**

**"They are but it's different when it comes to this person."**

**"It's a kid isn't it?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Is it yours?"**

**"No its hers and she said to me don't look for us."**

**"Do you want to see them?"**

**"More than anything."**

**"Then leave."**

**"I was, but after we do the exchange." She gets up from the wall and sits on my bed and stares at the floor.**

**"About the exchange me and Aiden decided to change it."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"We're going to kill Angel and David."**

**"Ouch sucks to be her." I chuckle to myself and look at her and stare at how her hair looks almost like Spencer's.**

**"Don't you ever get mistaken by Spencer?"**

**"Sometimes."**

**"You should change it."**

**"Yeah I was thinking about changing it." She looks up and stares directly in my eyes.**

**"I'll help."**

**"Cool let's go do it." We leave my room and I go help Christine out with her hair.**

**End of Flashback**

"So you shot me for me to die so I could be happy?"

"It sounds weird when you say it." She chuckles but ends up coughing blood she spits it out and breathes in heavily.

"It hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be you're trying to make me happy." I look at her wound and the bullet almost went through her body. She holds my hand and starts speaking softly so I'm the only one that hears her.

"When I first met you you were to good to be true."

"I pushed you off the swing."

"But later that day you gave me your snack."

"That's true." I smile and she does too. She starts to caress my hand and stare at my eyes.

"But before I go I just want to say thank you for everything."

"Your welcome." She lifts her self up and kisses my lips softly it almost felt like a butterfly landing on my hand. She smiles and stares deep into my eyes.

"I love you Ash." She whispers silently and she falls to the ground. I stare at her now dead eyes and mover my hand and close them lightly.

"I love you too Angel." I get up from the floor and turn around and see that Spencer is standing next to Christine and Christine has her arm around her shoulder. I smile and Spencer smiles with her blue eyes sparkling. She looks at Christine and Christine kisses her cheek and walks away. Spencer walks to me and her smile grows wider.

"Well I missed you I'm not sure if you missed me." She laughs a little and holds my hand. I smile and release her hand from mine and put my hands on her hips and pull her close.

"I missed you so much." I whispered in her ear softly. I pull back and stare into her ocean blue eyes and she grins and starts to lean toward me. There is just a little gap in between us so I quickly close the space and start to kiss her with all my heart. She grins into the kiss and starts to move her hands to the back of my head. She grabs a fistful of my hair and I tightly grasp her hips which makes her moan. I pull away from the heated and intense kiss and lean my forehead against hers and close my eyes.

"Why don't we skip our lovely evening out and postpone it to tommorrow night and we just go to my house."

"That sounds good." She starts to breath heavily and cups my face and kisses me softly. I pull away and put my arm around her and we start walking out of the warehouse. We get into the car and I look out my window Spencer is practically on my lap and she is playing with my hair. Christine is in the front seat pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing a lot. We make it to Carmen's house and Aiden stops.

"Well who's getting off here?" No one answered him.

"Okay on to Ashley's house." Spencer starts to kiss my neck and giggle about it. I smile and hear Carmen whispering to Kyla. Christine then immediately sits up and talks to Kyla.

"Ky where are my meds?"

"Oh they're at Carmen's house."

"Meds for what?" No don't Spencer no please don't stop. Christine stares at Kyla fiercely and Kyla sighs and nods.

"Nothing." Kyla turns completely around and Carmen rests her head on her back while Spencer just stares at Kyla then looks at Christine who is looking straight forward. We get to my house and Carmen and Kyla quickly get out of the car. Aiden gets out and lights a cigarette. I open the door and Spencer gets out before I do. I shut the car door and see Spencer pull Christine out of the car.

"Geeze Spence what's wrong with you?"

"Why are you taking meds?"

"I'm not didn't you hear Kyla?"

"I'm not believing that."

"Fine don't." She starts to walk away but Spencer tugs at her arm and she turns around and faces Spencer.

"Answer me now!"

"Calm down okay?"

"No I won't calm down unless I know that you are okay!"

"I'm okay."

"No you're not!" Christine shakes her head and then starts to walk off Spencer grabs her arm again but something different happens. Christine grabs Spencer wrists and shakes her once. I start to walk toward them but Aiden stops me and puts his finger to his lips.

"I'm fine." Christine spits out almost like venom then she let go of her and walked off. Aiden lets me go and follows Christine. I walk over to Spencer who is shocked and shaken up a bit. I touch her shoulder and she flinches at my touch and turns around immediately and hugs me and cries in my shoulder.

"It's okay she's just having a hard time." She cries even more and hugs me more tightly I guess Christine never did that Spencer before. I walk us over to the house and look back and see Aiden's lit cigarette and Christine waving her arms frantically. I set Spencer down o the couch and go to the kitchen and get us something to eat. I pull out some sandwiches and walk into the living room and sit next to her. I put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head and put it on my shoulder.

"Are you hungry?"

"No not really I'm just a little tired." She looks at me and I smile and so does she then she starts giggling.

"What?"

"You have mustard on the side of your mouth." I wipe my mouth and she just smiles.

"Other side."

"Oh." She giggles and I wipe the other side of my mouth and I kiss her. She gets up and tugs at my arm. I raise my eyebrow at her and she leans toward me and kisses my lips passionately. She winks at me and starts to go up the stairs. I watch her sway her hips and as soon as she stepped on the first step I leapt out of the couch. She was already at the top of the stairs and she threw her shirt at me and I kept staring at her chest mesmerised by her. I hear the front door open and see Christine leaning against the door frame staring at me. Spencer rushes down the stairs and stares directly at Christine and starts to pull me up the steps. I look at Christine one final time and she waves goodbye and I wave back for I know she will be gone for quiet sometime. We reach the top of the steps and I hear the door close silently. We walked past a room and hear moaning so I think its Kyla and Carmen. We make it to my room and Spencer walks to my bed and starts to unzip her jeans I quickly close the door and I tackle into her. we both land on the bed fully making out. She sits up and I do with her she lifts up my dress and I help her out. When I was taking off my dress she moves her lips to my stomach and starts kissing it. I pull off my dress and move my hands to her hair and grab a fistful of it. She moans and grabs my shoulders and slams her lips hard against my lips. We both scoot back until we are under the sheets. I moved to her neck and started kissing it forcefully and her bra is off and so is mine. I move to her stomach and started giving her butterfly kisses all over. She giggles and throws her head back. I remove her jeans slowly and started kissing her thighs softly. I move my hand and started to hold hers. I moved up to her lips and just rested my forehead against hers. She smiles and starts to kiss me while I secretly move my hand to her center. I started to play with her clit and she threw her head back and clawed my back hard. I entered one finger in and she started screaming like crazy. I thrusted it in and out and she started groaning and screaming yes. I have to admit I was about to come right there. She arched her back and clenched the sheets so hard I think the fabric was ripping. I decided I have to end this I added a second finger and she screamed at the top of her lungs and one hard thrust she sat up and came all over my hand. She fell back to the bed and started panting and her eyelids slowly dropped and soon she was sound asleep. I fall next to her and pull the covers up to her and put my arm around her and kiss her forehead. Now I'm just wondering how she would feel when she figures out Christine left?

**--**

**A/N:Hope you guys liked it almost like 12 pages worth of typing and correcting please leave a review!**


	13. The Dissappearance

**A/N:Alright guys sorry it took so long for me to post but everything is busy at school but we have two more days off so I could possibly get a head start on you guys. :) **

**

* * *

**

**Spencer's POV**

I wake up the next morning the sun light hitting my eyes. I sigh at the memories that happened between me and Christine last night. I close my eyes and just clench the bedsheets. I reach for Ashley's side of the bed and feel no body. I sit up and look around the room.

"Ashley?" No answer I get out of the bed and look in her walk in closet and I don't see her. I walk out of the room and go downstairs. I see her pacing around the living room and I walk in then she stops almost scared and alarmed.

"H-hey Spencer, um what are you doing up?"

"I was trying to look for you but you weren't in bed so I thought you were down here." I look at her hands and there is a piece of paper that she is holding. She follows my eyes and looks at the piece of paper. She gives the piece of paper to me and stares at my eyes.

"It's from Christine." I quickly grab it and start reading wondering why she would leave a letter.

**Spencer and Kyla,**

**Hey, you guys are probably getting up from your special nights with your girls but I decided it's time to make the right choice. Even though I have been proud of both of you guys and it seemed I have been happy the truth is I've been suffering on the inside. You guys look up to me and I protect you guys with all my heart but I can't be fake happy all the time. One thing I should have told you guys but I just found this out 4 years ago but I thought if you guys were older you would understand but I think you guys are old enough and you should know the truth. Kyla is not our real sister. She is not related to us in anyway shape or form. I knew something was up because dad treated her differently than me and Spencer. When I confronted dad about it he said she was brought here by her birth mother and she couldn't take her anymore so she knocked on a random door and gave the baby to us. I was crying when I heard this because Kyla is more than a sister she was my little innocent girl that had everything she ever wanted in life. If you could please give this to Kyla and tell her it's going to be okay. I wont tell you where I am or where I'm going because I'll know you'll try and stop me so I think it's better to just leave you guys clueless. I'm very sorry and hope the both of you will forgive me. If I ever choose to come back. Best of luck to both of you and I love you no matter what.**

**Your close friend,**

**Christine**

I sat down on the couch scared and just plain old sad. A tear slid down my cheek and I started to shake my head furiously. Ashley came and hugged me tightly and just started rubbing my back. I open my eyes and pull back and I don't see Ashley's beautiful face I see Christine's face smiling right at me.

"Why did you do it?" I whispered to her just so silently choking on the words like they were guilt.

"What? Spencer are are you okay?"

"Why did you have to leave me and Kyla!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at her and she quickly hugged me while I tried to pull away from her. I started shaking profusely and started to cry harder than I've ever had to before.

"Spencer?" I hear Kyla run down the stairs and Carmen is right behind her. She quickly pulss away from me and holds me by my shoulders.

"Spencer it's me Ashley I'm not Christine."

"You had her face." Tears started pouring down my cheeks like there was tomorrow. Kyla walked over to us and took the letter from Christine out of my hands and began to read. She put her hand over her mouth as in shock to what she just read she started to shake her leg and her eyes were getting a shine to it indicating that she was going to cry. She dropped the letter and ran up the stairs and Carmen kept calling her name over and over again. I could feel Ashley's eyes on me while I was staring at the floor. Ashley let go of my shoulders and and sighed heavily. It was silent from upstairs but it was dead silence in the living room except my sniffles and sighing to keep my self under control. Me and Ashley hear a door slam then Carmen comes walking down the stairs and put her hand on my shoulder.

"She needs you right now." I sniffle and get up from the couch and walk up the stairs and stared at the door. I kept thinking to myself would she look at me weird now that she found out that she is not my real sister. I grab the door knob and sigh deeply and open the door. I look around the room and see that she is on the bed. I close the door and she just screams.

"Carmen I don't want to talk about it so just leave me alone!" I walk over to the bed and sit on it and she just moves her head the oppisite side and continues to cry.

"Ky?"

"Spencer?"

"I know your going through a tough time of just finding out your not really part of the family but-"

"Why did she have to do it?" She caught me off guard with that. I brush my hand through my hair and sigh heavily. She wipes her tears away angrily and just groans.

"It's going to be okay."

"No it's not Christine was always there for me no matter what. Even when I slapped you across the face she was there and I was stupid that she would forgive me."

"Wait. Are you saying she left because you hit me?"

"Yes."

"Kyla no in the letter she didn't say that."

"But it felt like she said that. What if she really chooses to never come back."

"Don't say that she _is _coming back I just don't know when."

"I miss her already."

"It's okay I'm still here." I hug Kyla and she just cries in my arms I start rocking her gently try to make her calm down. Which is probably making it worse and it possibly reminds her of Christine. She calms down after 20 minuets and is sleeping silently no sniffles or sobs just her soft breathing and my heavy sighs the only noise in the room. She starts to stir but just to change her position. I lay her down on the bed and pull the covers up to her and move one of her bangs behind her ear. I kiss her forehead and whisper to her silently yet it sounded like I was yelling compared to the silence in the room.

"Ky, everything is going to be fine we just have to get over this together and hope we can still be close like we are still sisters. I love you so much I don't want to let you go. We just have to make my life good without Christine but I know it's going to be hard but we have try hard no matter what. We will get through this." I kiss her forehead again and quietly exit the room. As soon as I close the door I quickly crouch down and pull my knees close to my chest. I close my eyes at all the memories that just swept past my mind.

__

**Flashback *8 years ago***

**"Chrissy! Kyla hit me again!"**

**"Was on accident or on purpose?"**

**"I don't know she just hit me!"**

**"Ky come here!" Kyla runs into the room and looks down at the floor and puts her hands behind her back.**

**"Yes Chrissy?"**

**"Did you hit Spence?"**

**"Maybe."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because she stole my ice cream." Christine quickly looks at me and I look away acting like I saw a bird.**

**"Spencer." I don't look at her and just play with my hands.**

**"Spencer Michelle Carlin you better look at me!" I nervously look at her and I tilt my head and do my puppy dog eyes.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Did you take Ky's ice cream?"**

**"Well she was just sitting there day dreaming and it was strawberry Chrissy." She puts her hand on her hips her motherly instincts kicking in. I turn to Kyla and say sorry and she says sorry and hugs me. Christine walks over to us and hugs us both.**

**"See what happens when we're nice to each other as a family?"**

**"Yes." We both manage to say at the same time and both smile at Christine. She smiles one more time and kisses our foreheads then she takes us inside and goes to the kitchen. Me and Kyla sit on the stools and watch Christine cook our dinners. After Christine is done Kyla lays her head on the counter playing with her nails, and I'm just playing with my shirt. Christine gives us our plates and we quickly eat. After we were done eating we all went upstairs and went to our rooms. Every time Kyla would go to sleep I would quickly wake up and take my teddy bear with me and crawl into Christine's bed even though she always noticed me it never bothered her.**

**End of Flashback**

She never seemed to kick me out or anything but she always held me that way I can go to sleep easily. But every morning when I woke up Christine was never in bed but when I went downstairs she would be cooking breakfast. When she was done and was about to come up the stairs I quickly ran back into her bed and pretended to sleep. She would come in and gently wake me up. A tear slid down my cheek and I got up from the door and went downstairs. Carmen was staring out the window and Ashley was staring at the ceiling. When they both heard me Ashley quickly sat up and Carmen turned around.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she is sleeping right now so you can go up."

"Thanks Spencer." She went up the stairs and opened the door and closed it. I walked over to Ashley and sat on her lap. She grabbed ahold of my hand and kissed it and stared into my eyes. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips and she deepened he kiss by holding my neck. I pull back and lean my forehead against hers.

"We have to call the police."

"Spencer you can't make her come back."

"Why not!?"

"Because maybe she had a lot of stress about dealing with this."

"Do you know what Ky said? She said that Christine left because she slapped me across the face. I don't want her to feel that anymore." I get up from her lap and walk over to the phone. In a quick movement she was beside me and grabbing my wrists. Her eyes were almost coal black when she stared at me. I stared at her shocked at what she just did and her breathing became heavy then her mouth opened slightly showing her razor sharp teeth that twinkled in the light. She leaned down toward me and slided her lips over mine and moved her hands and put them on my hips. I kept staring at her eyes almost worried what is happening right now. We backed up to the wall and her leg came in between mine and I became limp. I leaned against her leg and my hands was firm against the wall. Her lips grazed my lips and my cheeks she then lowered her head to my neck and put her lips firmly against it. I gasped and moved my left hand and put it against the back of her neck. She kissed my pulse point and I groaned and shut my eyes. Ashley opened her mouth and her teeth came across my neck. She lifted her head slightly and whispered in my ear.

"You have to pull me away before I get the best of me."

"I can't." She moved her lips back down to my neck and kissed it one more time. She parted her lips and moved her right hand to my lips and put her thumb on my lips. She sighed heavily and put her teeth on my pulse. My heart beated ten times faster than usual my breath hitched and I moved my head to her ear.

"I love you Ashley." She stopped breathing for a couple of seconds and she lifted her head. She kissed my cheek and moved back down to my neck. The doorbell rang and she quickly got off of me. She walked to the door and answered it and completely stiffened.

"Are you the Davies residents?"

"Yeah and you are?"

"LA PD or-"

"Las Angeles Police Department I know." She stepped back and leaned against the wall. I was still against the wall my hands firm against it me still still after what just happened. The two officers walked in and looked around the house. The thin masculine one stared directly at me. Ashley walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Come on we'll continue this later." She picked me up and set me on the couch and lowered me to the pillows.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"We got a call a person saying someone ran away and they are in desperate need to find them." Ashley looked toward me and stared at me then looked over at the phone. Kyla then walked down the stairs and looked at me. I stared at her and she leaned against the couch and I placed my hand on hers.

"You must be Kyla right?"

"Yes sir."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"I don't know the last time I saw her was when we were in the car."

"How did you know she was missing?"

"She left a note."

"May we see that note?" She nodded her head and gave the note to them. They both read it and looked at all of us.

"So who is Spencer?"

"That's me." They both stared at me and Kyla and did notice something.

"You guys don't look alike."

"Yeah no shit fuckers." Ashley says and rolls her eyes.

"You better watch your tone miss."

"Oh wow I'm scared." She walks up the stairs and me and Kyla are left with the police. After almost an hour the cops leave with a possibility she left because of stress. Me and Kyla are staring at each other.

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know Ky she can be anywhere by now. It's best if we wait it out." I get up from the couch and go upstairs while Kyla is left in the living room. I go into Ashley's room and see that she is staring at the ceiling. I walk in and stop at the foot of the bed.

"What did they say?"

"She left of stress."

"I doubt it." She gets up and grabs a towel and stares at me.

"I'm going to take a shower I'll be out in a little while." She goes into the bathroom and closes the door silently. A few hours later me, Ashley, Carmen, and Kyla are watching Napoleon Dynamite. Carmen chuckles silently while Kyla laughs. It's nice to finally see her smile after everything that happened. Me and Ashley are cuddled and I'm smiling silently and she is running her hand through my hair. Then the door opened and Aiden came in. He smiled and turned off the t.v. Ashley made a mean face and he put his finger up.

"I have some great news mostly for me."

"What is it?"

"Some people have a lead on my little sister's murderer so I have to go to New york." Ashley just stared at him and Carmen was holding Kyla tightly.

"Why New York?"

"Some people that saw has some leads that a vampiress did it."

"Vampiress?"

"Female vampire." Ashley whispers in my ear and brushes her lips on my ear. I shudder just a bit and grin while she is paying attention to Aiden.

"So New York how long?"

"4 days and my flight leaves in two hours."

"You better go."

"Alright see you guys in 4 days." Aiden walks to the door and walks out. I look at Kyla and Carmen and they are whispering in each others ear and Kyla is giggling. I look up at Ashley and she is staring directly at me and smiling. She gets up from the couch me in her arms and we are going up the stairs. We go in her room and she closes the door. She picks me up and I wrap my legs around her waist and she starts kissing me. We get to the mattress and she puts me down slowly. She pulls back and stares into my eyes, her chocolate eyes staring back at me and her breathing getting heavy. I cup her face and and close my eyes. She puts her forehead against mine our lips barely touching. I immediately open my eyes and kiss her hard. I roll us over and start roaming my hands over her body. She grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up to expose my back and unclasped my bra. She placed her hands gently on my back and pulled back.

"Have you ever had vampire sex?"

"Let me see well the last one almost got to me but no last time I checked no." She chuckled still out of breath and whispered silently as if the whole room had people.

"It's very painful sex."

"I'm in." She smiled and kiss me roughly. She rolled us over and kissed my neck roughly and bit it slightly. I moaned and tried to claw her back but her tank top didn't have a grasp on it. I started getting frustrated and I felt Ashley smile into the crook of my neck. I started to breath heavy then she bit my neck and I groaned and she pulled back and smiled at me. I was about to lean forward and kiss her but she kept pulling back giggling. I threw my head back and groaned and she moved to my stomach. She started placing butterfly kisses all around and placed her hand on my breast. I inhaled and kept it in, she moved her hand and went to my jeans and started unzipping them. She leaned down our lips barely touching I finally exhaled and stared into her eyes with so much intensity and parted my lips. She smiles and I lean forward to try and capture her lips but when our lips were about fully touched her hand thrusted into my center. I throw my head back and gasped and she started laughing hard and just kept thrusting like she wasn't doing anything wrong. I managed to lift up her tank top and clawed her back her head went down but I paid for it in the end and she thrusted harder and I yelled a bit. She started to tease and just rub the entrance instead of going in. I growled at her and she bit her lip and kissed my lips roughly. I started bucking my hips into her hand and moved my hands to her soft brown hair and grabbed a fistful of it. She sat up and placed me on her lap and just laid her forehead against mine. I cup her face in my hands and I started to move up and down she started to breath heavily. I started to go down harder and I would moan loud and it would make her smile. But when I moved higher and was going to come down at full speed she discreetly put two more fingers than just me slamming down on one. Once I came down and the three fingers I screamed at the top of my lungs, once she felt that i couldn't move she forcefully wrapped her arm around my waist and started to lift me and for the fun of it she slams her hand into my center. I move my hands to her back and clawed it and I could have sworn she drew blood. After a couple of minuets of thrusting I came hard and I'm shutting my eyes every now and then and she would kiss my lips every time.

"Was it good?"

"At the end I liked how you sneaked two fingers."

"Your welcome." She kissed me and smiled. She turned toward the t.v. and turned it on. I snaked my hands around her neck and kissed her cheek. She smiled and looks over a me.

"You wanna go at it again?"

"I'm more than welcome." She turns around and tackles me into the bed as I giggle and cup her face in mine.

**Kyla's POV**

Carmen and I were talking to each other but then it grew silent when we heard screaming and groaning from Ashley's room and me and her were laughing.

"Why don't we make them hear our screams." I smiled and kissed her lips softly and grabbed her neck to deepen the kiss. She placed her hands on my hips and we started our battle for dominance with our tongues. She won the battle of course and I pulled back gasping for air. She picked me up and we went into Ashley's guest bedroom. She slammed the door and quickly we both collapsed on the bed together our lips never disconnecting. She smiled into the kiss and started to lift my shirt up and was about to pull back to kiss my neck. I turned us over and sat on her chest. She started to struggle but I pinned her arms down on the mattress and looked around me to find something. I looked at my belt and her belt and smiled and stared directly at her eyes and sneered.

"What?"

"Just thinking." I started to unbuckle my belt and she was smiling and just staring at my hands. I stopped and she immediately looked at me curious of what I am doing.

"Why did you stop?" I chuckled and continued and she just continued staring at my movements. I quickly took off the belt and grabbed her wrist. She started to get a little nervous and just watched my hands carefully. I then move to her belt and started to unbuckling it and moved her free hand and placed it in front of her jeans and re-buckled her belt. One hand was tied up to the head of the bed and one in the front of her jeans and she was just smiling so widely.

"Well I like this position."

"Oh you will enjoy it." I lowered myself and kissed her softly while her arms were moving furiously and she was grunting. I pull back giggling and just cup her face and kiss around her lips.

"Kyla come on you know I can't keep my hands to myself."

"That's why I'm helping you." I started to undo my jeans and taking off my shirt slowly. She just stares at me wide eyed and just smiles. Carmen tires to get out but her wrists are getting red from trying. I put my hands where her wrists were and lower my self on top of her.

"Since you are so excited to have me in your arms I'll let you go." I unbuckled her arm from the belt and rolled over onto the bed while she is trying to undo her arm on the head of the bed. She smiles and leans toward me but I pull away and just cup her face. She nods and gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom. I get under the covers and just lightly fall asleep with tears sliding down my face. I hear Carmen getting in bed and she wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"I know it's tough and me telling you this is going to be more tougher but I love you." She kisses my shoulder once again and wraps her arms tighter around my waist. As I stared into darknes wondering if I should say it back.


	14. Cravings Are Hard to Resist

**A/N:Okay guys I like so disappeared on you but the truth is I was actually trying to get a head start on my other Fanfic and so far it's getting good. I decided that posting like 11 more chapters on that one I could be able to catch up and write on chapter for each Fanfic. So yeah here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! (well not really)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Kyla's POV

As the Sun glistened through the window everything was a blur and I quickly shielded my eyes with the covers. I groaned and heard the door close. I slowly pulled down the covers and see a very mad and curious Carmen leaning against the wall. I pull the covers back up to my face and just stare at the ceiling still regretting that I really couldn't say 'I love you' to Carmen. I feel the bed lean on one side then felt Carmen's eyes on me. I slowly looked toward her, her face different than just a few seconds ago. She grabs my hand and kisses it lightly then just stares at my shoulder as if she wasn't planning to look at me anytime soon. I took my hand away and hurried to get up from the bed. I ran to the door but before I could put my hand on the door knob Carmen pushes me against the wall. Her bangs cover her face and her grip on my shoulder just tighten by ever passing minuet. She starts to breath heavily and she slowly walks away from me. I slowly try to reach for the knob but Carmen quickly slams her hands against the wall her hands on both sides of my head her breathing rapidly increasing. I release the knob and move my hands to cup her face. She roughly grabs me and throws me across the room and I land on the bed and she runs toward me and takes out a knife. She pins me down on the bed and pecks my lips and sneers then shoves the knife in my heart.

****

Ashley's POV

I slowly get out of bed and put some clothes on. I look over my shoulder and see a naked Spencer hugging the sheets close to her only revealing her legs and her bare shoulders. I walk over to her and fix the sheet to cover her whole body. She stirs a bit but not enough to wake up I smile and kiss her forehead. I walk over to the dresser and grab my keys and hurry out the door. I speed down to the station and just park in the 'No Parking' zone. I walked out of the car and rushed in the station. As soon as I walked in a whole bunch of detectives were looking at me like I was crazy. The same police officer that was muscled more than Batista. I ran to him and quickly turned him around.

"What the fuck?"

"Whoa watch your language okay? Did you find Spencer Carlin's sister?"

"No not yet why are you concerned?"

"Because I am, and why are you asking me this anyway?" I look to my left and see a whole bunch of pictures of girls in alley ways and most of them were the ones that I fed on. I walk slowly to the window and see a female staring at the photos then pinching the bridge of her nose. I stared at her then noticed that she was there when I fed on the girl that was most noticeable. The black haired girl with a nose ring wearing a dog tag then it all came back to me.

**__**

Flashback

"So you are taking me back to your house?" She stumbled to her feet to get up from the couch and drunkenly smiled at me while I sneered at her awaiting for her blood to course through my veins. She stumbled to my car while I looked at her neck and her wrists. She was probably the first dark haired girl that I was about to feed on. She collapsed on her knees and vomited and started coughing.

"Are you okay?" I went on my knees and rubbed my hand down her back. She nodded her head and shakily tried to stand. I helped her trying to get up.

"We need to go somewhere cool."

"Maybe we can go to the alley." I smiled and she nodded slowly. I carried her to the alley and setted her down on the pavement. She laid down and sighed heavily and started covering her face with her jacket. I quickly picked her up and sunk my teeth into her neck. She clawed my back and tried to scream but she managed to moan really loud. I heard footsteps coming this way then the footsteps started to increase in speed and the sound that they contracted started to get loud. I started to suck faster but no matter how hard I suck the heart never calmed down. Then a much older woman walked into the alley and started screaming and running toward us. I pulled back my head and threw her toward the on coming woman. They both collapsed and I quickly went from the alley way to my car and got in quickly and raced home.

End of Flashback

That next morning it was on the news that she died on the way to the hospital when a detective raced her to the emergency room. I smiled that morning because not only did I satisfied my hunger I killed the detective's daughter. I started to walk out of the station when the police officer yelled at me.

"We will try our best to find Spencer's sister." I exited the station and looked on my windshield and saw no ticket and laughed. I got in and went to the house grinning the whole way there.

****

Spencer's POV

I woke up and tried to feel Ashley but she wasn't there then I slowly opened my eyes and saw a note with a teddy bear right next to it. I picked up the note and began reading it.

****

Spencer,

I left to do some errands and I probably wont be home until 5. I'm sorry that I wont spend the day with you but we still have the night together ; ).

I love you!

Your Ashley

I wonder what she could be doing. I smile and set the note down on the side table and and get into the shower. As the water cascaded down my back I started to zone out and just remembered Christine. I remembered her so well that I could almost hear her voice.

_****_

Flashback

"Spence you have to come out sometime!"

"No I'm not going to come out because what if you don't like it?"

"Trust me if I loved you when you were born I'll love you now."

"You said you passed out when the doctors had me in your arms."

"Let's just say I was so overwhelmed that the tears of joy turned into the "Pass out of Joy" or the "Faint of Joy" or something." I could hear her walk around my room probably trying to clean it. She was always the neat one in the family. I peek outside the curtain covering my closet and she is bent down looking under my bed with a coule of rips in her jeans in the back of her thighs. I didn't move my stare I was just staring for no optical reason if that makes sense.

"What your Playboy don't entertain you anymore?" She rolled over and pulled her knees close to her chest and stared into my blue eyes and her stare was funny because she stuck out her lips in a kissing fashion and raised her eyebrows.

"No YOU don't entertain me anymore." I jumped and closed the curtains immediately and started giggling. I could hear her gasping and stomping her feet. A couple of seconds later she threw a pillow through the curtain but missed me.

"You're not close to the curtain are you?"

"No." I giggled and she imitated my giggle. I went close to the curtain and saw her stomping around and yelling imitating me.

"Look at me I'm Spencer Carlin I think I'm smart because my sister can't hit me with a pillow she threw, jeez do I sound retarded."

"No." She jumped at the sound of my voice and put her hand over her heart.

"God you scared me what?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"I said you didn't sound weird."

"Oh really."

"No I'm totally lying." I flashed her my million dollar smile and did my head tilt and she just mimicked my movements but she raises her eyebrows when she does it. Then she quickly frowned and looked at my bed.

"It works on you but no it doesn't work on me I just do this to get the girls." She looks at me sideways and runs her hand through her hair and sneers. I laugh and she just does it more and more but in slow motion.

"Yeah the ladies really fall for that."

"They do I got your best friend by doing that oh! Salty!" While she said "salty" she put her hand in the air and put her thumb and her index finger and the finger right next to the index finger (I don't know what its called don't blame me!) together and acted like she was sprinkling something.

"Salty?"

"Yeah that's my new word!" She smiles and puts her hand on her hips and bit her lip. I walked over to her and hugged her. Even though she was shocked by the surprise hug she still hugged back.

"You're so wierd."

"But you still love me."

"That I can't argue." We both laugh and just sway back and forth in one place.

End of Flashback

The water was getting cold so I turned it off and got a towel ad try to warm myself up. After 10 minuets of getting dressed I went downstairs and looked around the fridge to check for something to eat but there was only milk and cheese. I sighed and went to now what I guess is Kyla and Carmen's room.

"Hey can one of you guys--- Oh my god!" I walked in on something I didn't want to see. Kyla looked over her shoulder and was continuing panting then rolled off of Carmen. Carmen sat up out of breath and her hair messed up.

"Yeah just give me 20 minutes."

"No no I feel like I'm interupting."

"No I need a break I'll be down." She looked over at Kyla who was looking at me with no shirt and only the blanket covering her waist down. I looked over at Carmen and she was holding half of the blanket close to her chest and still panting. I closed the door and headed downstairs and turned on Ashley's stereo. Imediatly loud rock music was playing and i was covering my ears but it was no use I could hear the lyrics clean.

__

'Cause we hunt you down without mercy

Hunt you down all nightmare long

Feel us breath upon your face

Feel us shift every, move we trace

Hunt you down without mercy

Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah!

I quickly changed the song and Paramore's song "Decode" started playing. I was banging my head to the music then was scared when I heard someone singing along.

__

How did we get here

When I used to know you so well

But how did we get here

I think I know

Carmen hoped down from the steps and smiled widely and raised her eyebrow.

"You like rock?"

"Sorta I was just listening to Ashley's stereo."

"Of course the music just happened to be on rock." She waved her hands while talking and grabbed her keys. She opened the door and put her hands toward me and put on a fake british accent. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." I walk over to her and grab her hand and we get into the car. She just fixes her shirt and looks at me while I stare at her my eyebrows raised in confusion.

"She woke up screaming saying she had a nightmare. Then things made it's point." She started the car and and began driving. She sighs at the silence and tries to make conversation but I barely answer and she coughs. Then I hear a click and music comes on. I look over to her and she is staring at the car in front of us and I see that there's a little bit of traffic. I look out the window and when I do a memory of Christine's comes into my head.

**__**

Flashback

I run into the car and Christine follows. She is 13 and I'm 12 and we are running out of the house because our mom is having another breakdown.

"You guys tightened in?" I don't know who he is but he seems to know Chrissy.

"Spencer is, I have to go back."

"What why?"

"Kyla is still in there and I'm not going to let her suffer and to have her hate me for the rest of her life." She kisses my forehead and quickly exits the car and runs into the house. Since the blinds were completely off the widow I could see inside the house clearly. Mom pushed Chrissy against the wall and Chrissy pushed her and she landed on the coffee table. I start to whine and the man just puts his hand on my shoulder but I don't look back at him. I see Chrissy come down the stairs and see Kyla looking around the house curiously. Kyla runs out of the house but Chrissy is still held back by mom. She slaps her across the face and she collapses on the floor but she grabs a piece of glass on the floor. She cuts mom in the arm and slaps her across the face then runs. The man quickly gets in the driver seat and starts the car. Kyla is crying and Chrissy comes in with a scratch on her face, blood on the side of her head above her temple. She was cradling her arm when she was running to the car and I think mom broke it. Kyla is calmed down and she is sleeping with her light snores and I look toward Chrissy and grab her left arm and she flinches and I quickly kiss it. She looks down at me and puts her forehead against mine and starts to whisper.

"Are you hurt?"

"No when mom pulled out the bottle of vodka you quickly told me to stand by the door." She smiles and stares into my eyes and I can see that her eyes are a very light color gray almost white I guess from all the adrenaline pumping through her body.

"Well I had to keep you safe."

"Yeah. How long are we staying away?"

"I don't know I think until dad comes back." She bites her lip indicating she's thinking on what's going to happen if he doesn't come back.

"He said he will be back before next month."

"I know let's just hope he doesn't have any surprise meetings." I nod and lay my head on her chest and she briefly moves her left arm and moves her right hand towards my face. I close my eyes when she starts brushing my hair behind my ear. I hear the man and Chrissy talking about where to go then I hear silence. I drifted on to sleep then I felt pillows all around me. I opened my eyes and it was day. I get up from the bed trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I stumble into the large living room and run into the couch and hear distant speaking.

"Look dad you really need to try and get away from Paula." I get close and I hear footsteps around the room. The man that helped us get away from the house is in the kitchen cooking. I look over to my left and see Chrissy walking around with the phone in her ear.

"I don't care if you want us to go back I'm not taking them back." I watch her pace and see her wipe her hands across her eyes and sniffle as if almost trying to beg dad to let us stay with her. She almost never begs she has things handed it to her or she works hard for it. I walk a little bit closer to Chrissy and sit on the couch. She doesn't notice me until she throws the phone across the room and sits down on the couch with her hands covering her face. She removes one hand and brushes the other through her hair. She looks to the side and sniffles once more and I just couldn't resist so I threw my arms around her and hugged her. She grabbed my hands and whispered silently.

"Dad said he's coming tomorrow. But he had a meeting which made him change plans. So now he will be coming next month." She sighs and looks into my eyes and brushes a piece of my hair behind my ear. Her gray eyes are darker and glossy I guess from all the crying that she was in. She picked me up and set me in a dark room then she opened the blinds and I received a full scene of the ocean. She sat next to me and viewed the ocean with me.

"Paula will never find us here, this is a private residence."

"So she will not be able to get close to us?"

"No remember dad owned a beach house with like top notch security so we won't get hurt?"

"Oh yeah we came here during the summer."

"Yep." As the sun rose from the horizon I leaned my head against Chrissy's shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep.

End of Flashback

"Spencer? Spencer? Spencer are you awake?" I opened my eyes and see that we are parked in a parking lot. I lifted up my head and see Carmen leaned over her seat staring at me. She moves her hand to brush my cheek but when she moved her thumb something wet was spreading across my cheek. I pull back and she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Calm down there was a tear there and it was bothering me." She sighed heavy and looked at me with some sort of amusement.

"What?"

"Nothing. Are we going to get some groceries or what?" She exited the car as I slowly went out. As we went up the parking lot her squinting was becoming a habit when she looked at me. I looked at her with confusion and she just looked away and smiled. We entered the store and I sort of zoned out the whole trip. We went back to the house and I see Kyla watching t.v. and she quickly moved off the couch and leaded me into the other room. She pushed me against the wall and roughly kissed me.

Ashley's POV

I pulled up to the beach and went to the old dock my dad always took me when I was always mad. I sat on the dock and watched everyone play into the ocean.

"So are you the one to kill David?" I quickly jump up at the sound of her voice and stare at her with fierce brown eyes almost ready to attack. She just stares at me with her green eyes illuminated by the Sun. She was wearing a turquoise shirt and dark blue jeans.

"How do you know about that?"

"Almost everyone that is different from humans know. Did you do it really?"

"No my friend did."

"Well he is now the most respected now."

"He doesn't like women of our kind."

"Why is that?"

"Because a vampiress killed his sister and he is trying to find out who killed her." I changed my stance and relaxed a bit.

"What if they were hungry like you are now?" My heart almost stop when she said that. She sneered and started to chuckle while my hands were shaking.

"You don't know that."

"Oh I do," she moved close to me and moved her hands on my cheeks, "you're craving one blood and you cant stop your craving. All you want to do is just taste that one blood until it's in your system." Her eyes grew darker almost hazel. I started to breath heavy and she started laugh. Then it grew silent the only thing I could hear was my fast beating heart rate and her slow relaxed heart rate with no flaws at all.

"I'll tell you what. I wont tell Spencer that you are craving her and that you are trying to feed it off with other girls but you try to get me Carmen." She raised her eyebrows with satisfaction as if she won the war but my rage was filling up inside of me. I fisted my hands and shut my eyes tightly and tried to calm down while she let go of my face and started to walk away. I screamed and quickly ran after her almost ready to kill her. She quickly turned around and grasped my shoulders with force and just stopped me in my tracks.

"Calm down you wouldn't want Spencer to find out, would you now?" She stared into my eyes with calming green eyes as almost as if she was the one that makes peace. She handed me a note then walked off the beach then disappeared in a matter of seconds. I looked at the note and read it silently.

****

Carmen,

Meet me soon. We have to talk. You know where to go.

I quickly went into the car but didn't rush too start it up. I didn't rush to hurry to the house. In fact, I didn't even want to see Spencer not now, not after what the greened eyed monster said about me craving Spencer's blood and trying to feed it off with other girls blood instead of Spencer's. I decided to stay in the car and just stare at the ocean.

* * *

**A/N:Okay guys it's going to be a while until the next chapter comes out but you're lucky because winter break starts in a couple of days so no hassle for Christmas :)!!!**


	15. Im sooo Sorrry

**I am so sorry everybody!!!!! I bet you all heard of the winter storm that passed through kentucky? well i got hit so i didn't have power and to make matters more worse i was on my computer late at night almost all the chpters done for this story to update and my other story in which i was almost done so it can be caught up with this story well my power went out and i didn't save any of it at all!!!! Don't i look stupid but now im back at square one and i have to redo all of it!!! Now i'm sad :' (!!!! But thats okay because I WILL get it done soon so longer wait on fanfics!!!!! SORRY EVERYBODY!!!**


	16. IMPORTANT

okay guys well i had a virus on my computer and i had to redo my computer and im trying to find my notes for both of the stories but i cant seem to find them but ill keep looking for them. I had to replace the sticky notes somehow they were taking up most of my wall so yeah i apoligize for any inconvieniece or however you spell it but ill write the chapters and update both of my stories!!


End file.
